For You Only
by Random-Girl87
Summary: Sharpay needs a place to stay. Troy needs a Roomie. Do the math:P Troy and Sharpay meet and feel a connection. Follow the story on how they fall in love and realise they need each other. Summary sucks but story's okay:
1. Chapter 1

**Whooo! This is my new Troypay Story:] I wasnt expecting to write it so soon tbh. But i couldnt get it out of my head! **

**I hope you guys like it and i hope i see some of my old reviewers from 'Reunion Through Tv' **

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing! Otherwise Troy would have ditched Fako Gabriella by now. :P**

**Chapter 1**

Pink. That's all she could see. All she could ever see. It was her room and she had decorated it, but now…now she was older and now she was sick of the life she was living. She was tired of being waited on, tired of the whole village following her because she was 'the rich kid'. She didn't like the way people treated her, they sneered at her, glared at her, bitched about her. They didn't even know her. She'd put up with it for nineteen years and now she was sick of it.

It was time to move out.

She'd been considering it for a while now, she needed to get out. Escape her parents, if she didn't…she'd be stuck here forever ending up just like her parents. Selfish, rich bastards.

She sprang herself out of bed and headed downstairs to get her breakfast.

Dorota, the housekeeper, was just dishing out pancakes and all the five thousand toppings that went with it. She smiled and sat down opposite her parents. She had no idea how she was going to break the news to them, she was a student at university and couldn't wait to move out but her parents had wanted her to stay home. So she did. Her friend, Taylor had asked her to move in with her and she wanted too, but her parents had wanted her to stay, so she did. But not anymore. Now it was time to do something she wanted, she was going to move out! She just wouldn't tell them until she had found a place. She finished of her pancakes and headed back to her room to change, she told Dorota there was no need to follow her as she was going to dress herself today. She smiled warmly at her housekeeper, she was one of the nicest people she knew and was more like a mother then her own, her parents didn't deserve her.

Her favourite song ran through the walls of her room and she picked up her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Shar."

"Oh hey, Tay. How are you?" She asked. Taylor had been her best friend since childhood, her parents didn't think her rich enough to associate with Sharpay but nevertheless Sharpay stuck to being friends with her.

"I'm good. What are you up too today?"

"Nothing, why?" What was her friend getting at? She wondered.

"Good, because I am taking you apartment hunting!" Oh, she loved her best friend. She grinned into the phone.

"Okay, pick me up in twenty." She quickly jumped into the shower; blow-dried her hair, deciding to leave it down. Applied some mascara and pink eye shadow and then headed to her closet. Now this was going to take some time. People could argue about Sharpay's amount of clothing but Sharpay knew that whether she was poor or rich she would have a closet full of clothes. She decided that if she was apartment hunting then it would be better to go casual, it was a hot day out so she decided on a pair of comfy skinny jeans that complimented her legs and a sweet tank top, she grabbed a pair of wedges that were weirdly easy to walk in as they weren't to high and grabbed her sunglasses.

Taylor honked from outside Sharpay's palace, she murmured her goodbyes and headed towards her friend's car, she hugged as best as she could, since she was sitting down. She grinned. Today was the day. She could feel it.

"Okay, so I have been looking through all the newspapers and found four possible places you could live in that are still close to the Uni so you won't have to fork out ridiculous prices for transport. They're also quite cheap so in case your parents flip out and refuse to give you any money." Taylor began, Sharpay sat there amused. Her friend cared about her this much?

"And I figured, it shouldn't be too hard as you have that job at Wendy's that will help you pay for rent. Also, I kind of picked out the ones that are already vacant and need someone to share with." Taylor avoided Sharpay's eyes, knowing her friend hadn't been prepared for sharing. Sharpay mouth dropped but she didn't say anything. Truth be told, she probably wouldn't be able to afford an apartment all by herself. She sighed.

"Okay, lets check them out."

--

"Hi, my names Sharpay. I came about your ad in the newspaper. Looking for a roomie?" She flashed her best smile and held up the newspaper showing the ad. The girl who had opened the door giggled. She lived here? She looked about twelve.

"Your so pretty!!" Sharpay blushed.

"Thanks. So do you live here?" Taylor was trying to stifle a laugh at her friend, she looked so shocked. The young girl nodded, still giggling. "All by yourself?" She giggled again, shook her head and yelled for her mother.

"Hi, I'm Sharpay, I came…"

"The babysitting job?" The woman cut her off.

"What? No I came about the room?" She asked, not liking the way this woman or her daughter was looking at her.

"Yeah and to get the room, you gotta look after my kid." She had a cigarette hanging out of her mouth while she spoke and it wasn't the most attractive look. She had bleach blonde hair and her face was filled with make up which was far too heavy for her complexion.

"Where do you go?" Taylor asked, now stepping forward so she was level with Sharpay, before she was standing behind her.

"Betty's Good Time." She said simply.

"The strip club!?" Sharpay and Taylor chorused together. An appalled look on her face. The woman began to scowl and Sharpay quickly grinned. "Thanks for your time." Sharpay and Taylor got out of the building quicker then you could say 'cheeseburger'.

"Ew. I am not staying there." Sharpay complained.

"I am not letting you stay there!" Taylor countered.

--

"Hi, my names Sharpay. I came about your ad in the newspaper. Looking for a roomie?" She grinned. A tall, guy with the look of a beach boy answered the door, he could be considered hot if you liked that kind of thing. Sharpay didn't like the way he looked at her or her breasts.

"You got it." Sharpay looked shocked but Taylor jumped in.

"Its okay, we got the wrong place." Sharpay was about to say something before Taylor whispered to her. "Shar, you'll probably wake up during the night with him looking at you. Pervert." They both hastily left the building.

Sharpay slurped on her milkshake, she was annoyed. This was supposed to be the day she was going to move out and live independently. But it had all turned to mush.

"Come on, Shar. Cheer up." Taylor said, trying to make her friend feel better.

"How can I cheer up? I need a place to stay and everybody is so flaming weird! Seriously, who lets so many weird citizens into this country?!" All she needed to do now was throw her drink across the table and she would have entered full-blown tantrum zone. Taylor smiled and Sharpay rolled her eyes. The other two people were weirder then the last. There was some old grandfather who she had no intention of staying with as he was basically deaf and all he did was argue with his wife and then there was this overweight woman, who looked like she needed a good wash and new closet. Sharpay was surprised to hear she was only twenty-five, she could have sworn she looked twenty years older. She placed her head in her hands, feeling completely sorry for herself. In a second Taylor had her phone out.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked, pissed of at the outcome of today.

"Calling Chad. He might be able to help."

"No offence, Tay. I love your boyfriend and all but how is he going to help me.? Unless he can build me my own hotel." Taylor smiled and began talking into her phone. At first, she had a neutral expression but it soon turned into a grin. Now, Sharpay was intrigued. When Taylor said her goodbyes, Sharpay immediately gave her the twenty thousand questions.

"Okay, good news."

"Yay. I need some!" She laughed for the first time that afternoon.

"Okay, well Chad's got this friend who needs a roomie. Your looking for a place to stay, he needs someone. Its perfect."

"Oh my god. That's brilliant! Wait, he's not a weirdo right?" Taylor shrugged.

"I don't know, I've never met him." Sharpay felt her mood deflate a little. What if he was? It would mean staying with her parents even longer! "He's friends with Chad though. Always has been, since they were little. So, probably." Sharpay laughed again and figured it was worth a try.

"Come on then, lets give it a go!"

--

"His name is Troy. He is twenty-two years old and been friends with Chad since they were six. He's just a year older then Chad but Chad say's he's - quote 'the most amazing person he knows.' Well next to me obviously!" Both Taylor and Sharpay giggled as they made their way down the hall towards Troy's apartment. She hoped he was nice and not a total weirdo. She'd be gutted if he were. She stood in front of the door, staring at the number that was hammered onto it. She knew it wasn't going to be a fabulous place but anywhere was better then staying with her parent's right?

"It helps if you knock on the door, Shar."

"Oh." She knocked lightly on the door, afraid of who might answer it. This was her last chance. She heard rufflings behind the door before a young man answered the door.

Sharpay felt her throat go tight. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His eyes were a deep dark blue, the type you could get lost in and his skin was tanned and looked smooth. She had to force herself not to reach out and touch him. He smiled at the two girls in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Taylor. Chad's girlfriend?"

"Oh, hi! I've heard so much about you. Chad talks about you so much." He reached out his hand and shook Taylor's. Sharpay knew her friend was extremely pleased to hear that Chad talked about her a lot. Troy had yet to notice her.

"Chad told me that you were looking for someone to share your apartment with? And well my friend Sharpay, Is looking for somewhere." Taylor gestured to her and she felt herself flush as his eyes settled on her.

She was beautiful, the most gorgeous girl that he had ever laid his eyes on. Her eyes, the way her hair fell onto her shoulders so perfectly. She wanted to stay with him? Troy felt like all his Christmases had come at once.

"Hi." He said. Even his voice was magnificent! Sharpay looked up and smiled.

"Hi." They all stood there for a moment, in awkward silence.

"Erm…come in." He gestured inside and opened his door. Taylor and Sharpay walked past him. The apartment was amazing. It was spacious and contained all the stuff that she would need. The wallpaper and carpet was neutral, which was good. And there was no pink in sight. "Do you like it?"

Sharpay span around the room and then turned to look at him.

"Are you kidding? I love it! This place is amazing." He grinned as her eyes glittered and danced around the room. "So, do you like me?" _Huh?_ His face fell. Was he that obvious?

"Excuse me?"

"Do you like me? You know, could you share an apartment with me?" She smiled, her hair causally falling onto her shoulders.

"Oh. Yes. Yes of course. Move in when you're ready. The rent will probably be about $175 a month for you, if we split. Is that okay?" _Please say its okay…please!_ He silently begged.

"Yeah, that's fine! How far away are you from the university?"

And the questions went on and on. Taylor ended up leaving twenty minutes later as she received an urgent call from Chad. Troy and Sharpay spent time getting to know each other, asking general questions. When it was time for her to leave, he walked her to the door.

"Thanks for coming, Sharpay." He smiled as he hovered above her. She grinned.

"Thanks for letting me move in!" She giggled. "I'll erm…see you tomorrow? Or is that too soon?" The next minute wouldn't be soon enough.

"That's fine. Do you need any help moving your things?" She shook her head.

"Nah, its fine. I'll get Chad to do the heavy lifting. But thanks for offering." He smiled. "Well, bye Troy."

"Goodbye Sharpay."

She left the building with the feelings of butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't wait till tomorrow. Moving in with Troy? He was gorgeous! Now all she had to do was deal with her parents. God knows how she was going to sort _that_ one out.

**Sorry its short. All my first chapters are tbh. **

**So should i contiue this? Review please:]**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, i am the worst person ever! But please try to understand i am very busy. I wanted this out before i went on holiday but i just didnt have the chance then when i came back i was ill, i still kind of am tbh. And i've had school to catch up with and essay's to write. This has taken me ages to write, simply because i have been busy. **

**So i am sorry for all the wait but thank you so much to all that reviewed, reading your reviews was so amazing they were so nice! lol. **

**Thank you for reading my little fanfic ^^ Enjoy Chapter 2...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Sharpay headed up to her room, her parents were outside in the garden, so she hadn't had to deal with that confrontation just yet. She was a terrible liar and once her parents spotted her face she knew she's cave in almost straight away. Taylor hadn't come in with her. Whilst, Sharpay's parents hated her, the feeling was mutual. Plus, Taylor said she needed to see Chad so Sharpay was left to do the packing. She had no idea how she was going to tell her parents. Its not quite like they adored her but she knew they weren't going to let her go without a fight.

She began placing her clothes in one of the suitcases she owned. She looked around her room, wondering what to take. The room at Troy's was nowhere near as big as her own but she didn't care. She'd be living on her own, well with Troy but she was hardly going to complain about that. She decided she wasn't going to bother packing all her heavy stuff, when she had tried to move out before her parents had forced her to unpack it all again. She didn't want that to happen again.

Her parents were pretty forceful when it came to her. She heard her phone beep and picked it up. It was from Taylor.

_Spoke to the devils yet? _

_They bein bitchez? _

TayTay x

She chuckled, Taylor always made her laugh. She quickly text back, telling her she was just about to do so as to which Taylor replied with a 'good luck'. Sharpay quickly combed her hair, straightened her skirt and put on her best smile, making her way downstairs.

She stepped through the glass door, her parents were sitting on the patio on a set of crystal table and chairs, soaking up the sun. They looked happy – this was good.

"Sharpay, how lovely to see you darling." Did she miss out the part where they don't actually treat her like she's their daughter? There were no 'Daddy's Little Girls' in her family. Or 'Mother Baking Time' for that matter. She smiled lightly.

"Mother, father. We need to talk." She breathed and as if in sync her father and mother's eyes snapped open, looking at her, waiting for her to speak.

"What is it Sharpie?" She hated that nickname with a passion.

"I erm…Well, I…" She stuttered. She had to make this work. She had to tell them. There was no way she was going to stay in this house anymore. They couldn't keep her here forever! And there was no way she was passing up the chance to live with Troy either. He was…Interesting. She'd only known him for an hour but she wanted to know him so much more.

"Spit it out, Sharpay." Her mother said coldly. "You're blocking the sun." She quickly stepped to the side.

"Sorry." She said, flustered. "I erm…I need to tell you something and you can't interrupt me. Not until I'm finished anyway. Which then technically your not interrupting because I am-"

"Sharpay!"

"Right, sorry. Anyway so yeah I am…well, you might not like it. In fact you wont like it. But I don't care because I am nineteen years old now. A year over the age where you can pretty much do whatever you want – well except drink but technically in the UK you can. But whatever the point is…I found an apartment and I'm moving out tomorrow!" She closed her eyes for effect, squeezing them, expecting her parents to lash out any moment.

"But Sharp-"

"No dad!" She cut him off. "I have to do this, I have to move out and become my own person. I can't be me when I am living with my parents, when I am living in this neighbourhood. Please understand. I have to do this." She pleaded with her parents, her father mostly for she knew the only thing on her mother's mind was where was she staying? And was it _good _enough for her? Her father nodded – that was his approval. She smiled and leaned down to hug him.

"Thank you daddy." She whispered, just quiet enough for her mother not to here. Her mother on the other hand just did not share the same feelings as her father.

"Where are you staying Sharpay?" She raised her eyebrow, knowing full well that her daughter would have chosen a cheap place to live. What would the women at the country club say? Sharpay blushed.

"Oh well, you know its just this little place…in the city." She trailed off, her mother disapproved of the city.

"The city!" Her mom exclaimed. "No…no Sharpay I will not allow it." And here's the part where she usually runs off, bows her head and says 'yes mommy'. But instead, Sharpay shocked even herself. She sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry mom but that's not your decision to make." And with that Sharpay left the garden to continue packing.

--

Taylor honked her horn outside Sharpay's house. She had just finished packing and now Taylor was here to pick her up. They weren't going straight to Troy's however; she was on her way to find a job first. Whilst her parents hadn't quite decided to cut her off, they had decided she had to come up with her own money to pay for the rent. She was allowed to use their money for whatever she wanted besides rent.

She headed to the window and waved to Taylor. Troy was working, what he did she had yet to find out. She couldn't wait to see him again! It hadn't even been twenty-four hours and she felt this over-whelming urge to see him again. She began bringing her bags downstairs, managing to carry two at a time to Taylor's car. She ended up making four trips.

"Damn girl, I sure wish I had your closet." Sharpay laughed and sat in the car. She had a couple of appointments for job interviews. One in a bar, one in a bank and one in a café.

Sharpay went to the bank interview first, in the back of her mind she knew she wouldn't get it, she didn't really want it. Both the café and bar jobs were promising. She ended up walking away with a day job in a café and three nights a week in the bar. She would have enough to pay the rent and still have some more to buy necessities, you know clothes and stuff. Plus her parents money but she was trying to refrain from that as much as possible.

"Come on lets go for coffee, Troy wont be home yet and I don't have a key." Sharpay said to Taylor as they made their way into her car, Sharpay clearly pleased with herself at getting not just one job but two.

Things were looking up, things were changing.

--

Sharpay dragged her number of suitcases up the staircase, Taylor following closely behind her. _There should really be a lift in this place, _she thought. Once they had brought all eight of the suitcases up, which had taken them well over forty minutes; both Taylor and Sharpay were exhausted. Sharpay decided to sit on one of her many suitcases, whilst Taylor – who refused to sit on the floor, very wise too – leaned up against door, waiting for Troy. They were a little bit early, so all they had to do was wait.

Troy was just heading of the site when someone called for him. He whipped his head around, interested in seeing who it was, yet desperate to get home, for he knew he'd be seeing Sharpay very soon. He realised it was his friend Ryan.

"Hey man, what's up?" He shrugged his shoulders; he was tired like the rest of them. They'd worked hard that day and the project was almost completed.

"Not much."

"So we still on for that thing tonight?" Troy looked up, startled. Tonight? What plans tonight? He already had plans…

"Plans?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, I think they all want to come over and meet this new roommate of yours!" Ryan nudged Troy in the ribs and he chuckled, laughing his friend off.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just let her settle in first okay. Say around…" He paused to look at his watch. "Eight Thirty good?" Ryan nodded and with that they said their goodbyes and headed home.

When he got there he found he had to head up three flights of stairs, this place really needed stairs. He couldn't wait to get to the apartment so he could make it all nice for Sharpay. When she had visited yesterday, he had been so unprepared. He wasn't a slob and whilst he wasn't the most tidiest person, he didn't like living in a mess, so he cleaned regularly. When Sharpay had come round, it was the most messiest his apartment had even been in. _Typical, a hot girl comes round and that's when it looks a shit tip,_ he had thought.

When he came to his door he was surprised to see a fed up looking Taylor leaning against his wall and Sharpay perched on the edge of her suitcase, looking rather bored too.

"Sharpay!" She looked up instantly, beaming once she realised it was Troy. "What are you doing here?" She frowned.

"I'm moving in…remember?" _Oh shit, don't tell me he's forgotten,_ Sharpay thought. He grinned.

"Of course, I remember. Its just I thought I'd come pick you up or something." She smiled.

"That would have been nice of you Troy. But I'm here now…" She giggled and Troy whipped out his key and pushed the door open. He grabbed three of her suitcases and began taking them in. "Oh Troy, you don't have to do that-" She protested but was cut off when Troy grabbed a few more and did nothing but beam at her. She felt the tingling feeling go to her head.

"Sharpay Evans, I think you're in love…" Taylor joked, hushing it into Sharpay's ear, they both laughed and took the remainder suitcases in before Troy had a chance.

"I can't get over how beautiful this place is!" Sharpay began after a few moments of silence.

"Beautiful?" Taylor pulled a face. Okay, so it wasn't Buckingham Palace or anything but there was something about it that just screamed _home_. And the company…well…that spoke for itself.

"Shut up." She nudged her best friend. She headed to what was now her room. There was a television in there already and other necessities such as curtains and duvets and mirrors and a _bed_. Sharpay sat on the bed, slightly jumping up and down and giggling to herself.

"Do you have any idea how childish you look?" Taylor laughed, shaking her head at her friend. Troy came in besides her and handed Sharpay a glass of Orange juice he had offered to her. Taylor had declined, as she couldn't stay long. Troy looked at Sharpay, who was still bouncing, chuckling quietly to himself.

"You like the bed then?" He said softly, Sharpay turned to look at him, gently smiling and nodded. "I'm sorry it's not very big, I kind of hogged that one. But if you want the big one then that's fine-"

"No, no that's your bed and this ones fine. Really its nice." She reassured him. Taylor snorted.

"Yeah Shar, its only an…eighth of your bed right?" She laughed and Sharpay pulled a face.

"Fuck off Tay. Its not _that_ big." Troy watched the girls banter, laughing to himself. He couldn't wait to really settle in with Sharpay and get to know her. Everything about her. An hour later Taylor had to leave and Sharpay was unpacking all her many, many suitcases. Troy had offered to help.

Sharpay had emptied all of her clothes into the draws that were available when Troy had gone to the local store. She was now emptying her fourth suitcase, [The first three being filled with her clothes], this suitcase was mainly accessories, make up and photographs. Sharpay liked to take a lot of photographs, she had many of her and Taylor, and Sharpay was forever whipping out her camera to take pictures of her and her best friend. She took photographs to remember things; she rarely took photographs of herself however, only for sites such as Facebook and Twitter.

"Hey, I'm back." Troy called out from the sitting room. Sharpay grinned to herself, got up, straightened her hair and left to go meet him. He smiled when he saw her and placed the carrier bag on the counter top. "I don't know what kind of food you like but I got you…a mega bag of Salt and Vinegar chip stick crisps! Dairy Milk Chocolate, some Ben and Jerry's because every girl I've ever met have loved this ice cream." Sharpay giggled, it was true she did love B and J's ice cream! "…and I got us a couple of bottles of vodka and some cans." Troy chuckled, placing the bottles and cans on the counter top along with everything else. Sharpay's face fell. Alcohol? She suddenly remembered that there was something she hadn't told Troy, she hadn't thought it would be a problem…

"Erm…I don't drink." He looked at her, slightly shocked. "I'm only nineteen years old." _She's only nineteen? Fuck…_He thought. She noticed his expression. "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you, I just didn't think it would be a problem…I…is it a problem?" _Great, there goes your dream apartment, Shar…_

"No, of course its not a problem." He held out his arms and pulled her in for a hug. She smiled against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close. _Ohhh, she could get used to this…._

"You are aware that I am twenty-two though right." Wondering if **his** age difference would be a problem, she nodded against his chest, still clinging to him.

"Yep and I don't care." She grinned and they finally pulled away. He grinned back at her and moved a strand of hair that had landed on her eye. Their grins became much softer now and Sharpay almost thought she might have entered into a movie moment where the two leads might kiss. It appeared they were in a movie…because the doorbell rang. Troy sighed, a little aggravated but then remembered…Ryan.

He went to answer the door and was surrounded by a number of screams and yells. He laughed at all his mates and began inviting them in. Sharpay, who was never quite confident with people hung back into the kitchen.

"So you must be the infamous Sharpay." Sharpay turned around to see a blonde haired boy, who looked to be the same age as Troy. She smiled meekly, and nodded. Only realising there were four other pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Sharpay, I'd like to introduce you to my friends. This blond haired annoying chap, is Ryan. This guy is Zeke, This is Jason and his girlfriend Kelsie." Troy came to a halt when he came to a grinning, brown haired bush girl. Sharpay smiled at her, slightly over whelmed by the masses of grinning she was doing. How could Troy put up with this girl on a daily basis? Better yet, how could she deal with all the tooth ache?

"Sharpay…this is Gabriella…my girlfriend…"

* * *

**:O Like oh my gawwwwd...right? Lol, i know a couple of you were wondering if she was going to be in it. Relax the Troyella will not be long lasting. I simply can't stand that couple or her... lol **

**Review please:] Reviews make me want to write ;]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Updates -** _I'm so sorry for the wait guys, I know i took forever and i feel terrible:/ Not even a whole day and school will be out! Can i get a cheer? So despite having quite a bit of shiz to do over the holidays, i'm going to try and update my two stories as much as i can! _

**Reviews -** _ThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYou sooooo much! For your reviews, each and everyone really does bring a smile to my face. I loves them so thanks again. It really does mean a lot that people take the time to write one :]_

_Also if any of you want to know how i am updating, i try to update my profole page, so you guys know where abouts i am in the upcoming chapter and if I've even started it yet! lol. So yeah, check regulary if you want ;] _

_Anyways enjoy;] I personally like this chapter;]_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"G-girlfriend?" Sharpay stuttered and racked her brain, unaware of her startled expression that was so clear to everyone around her. She was sure Troy had never mentioned a girlfriend before; believe her, she would have noticed! She shook her head and forced herself to smile at the girl in front of her. _Be nice_, she scolded herself. She held out her hand and grinned.

"Hi, I'm Sharpay. Its great to meet you. Troy never mentioned he had a girlfriend." At that moment she had turned to look at Troy herself, he blushed and avoided her eye gaze. Maybe she had just been hallucinating when she thought Troy was about to kiss her? The brunette giggled, a high pitch laugh and pulled Sharpay into a hug. Well, she hadn't been expecting that, she felt suffocated and unable to breathe. After all she was being forced upon someone's shoulder right now. Troy silently chuckled to himself and murmured:

"Take it easy Gabs, she's not accustomed to your hugs yet. You're going to suck the life out of her." Gabriella giggled again and let go, leaning into Troy and trying to kiss him on the cheek, he didn't lean down like he usually did though. Sharpay smiled gratefully at Troy and he grinned back, wondering if he was in the doghouse with his new roommate. She wondered if she should be mad at him. On the negative side, she had generally thought he liked her and wondered if there was ever the possibility of them consuming a relationship – it happened in movies. And more then once Sharpay's life and played out like she was in an exact movie. And he had flirted with her. She was sure of it. She'd have to give Taylor a call to be sure but still, her heart was telling her so.

On the positive side of being nice to Troy instead of slapping him and storming out of his place, he hadn't ever made a gesture to make her believe that anything was going to happen between them, nor had they discussed relationships. She'd never thought to think that he would have a girlfriend. Deciding, that right now she would only look like a fool if she yelled at him and perhaps if she did get annoyed with him – that would only make it more obvious that she had in fact grown feelings for her roommates. Who knows? Maybe Troy and Gabriella wont even last long?

"Oh, we've been dating for about two years now." Gabriella gushed as they all sat around Troy's table, stuffing their faces with hamburgers. Sharpay forced a smile.

"Oh…how…fantastic!" She took another bite and mentally slapped herself. This Gabriella girl seemed nice, you know…if she wasn't in love with the guy that Sharpay supposedly wanted to be with. Troy had been pretty quiet and hadn't said much after he had offered to whip up some burgers. Turned out – the guy could cook. Which was awesome! Every girl loves a man who could cook. Sharpay felt oddly weird, referring to Troy as a man, which in reality that's what he was. She suspected it was because he was the first guy she had ever spent time with that wasn't her age and not just trying to get into her underwear.

"Man Troy, these are so good!" Ryan said as he munched a mixture of burger and bread between his teeth. Kelsi made a loud '_yuck_' noise and Gabriella playfully slapped him on the arm. Troy rolled his eyes and offered the last burger to Sharpay, he was sitting next to her with Gabriella on his other side. Gabriella was mainly talking to Ryan and Kelsi though.

"Oh no thanks. I'm full." Sharpay patted her stomach for emphasis, he chuckled and nodded, offering the last burger to anybody else. When everyone declined, Zeke decided to shove it one.

"Yeah, Troy these are good but nowhere near good as my cooking." The table was filled with laughter; Sharpay sat up, her eyes now on Zeke. Did everyone cook but her? Well, she suspected all these guys didn't grow up with a personal maid, cook and a guy who would drive you anywhere you wanted.

"So, you cook to?" Zeke looked up, grinning and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Do I ever?" He winked and Sharpay giggled. Troy felt a twinge of jealousy hit his gut. He knew he shouldn't feel guilty, him having a girlfriend and that but he had found with Sharpay around, he was feeling things that he well, never felt before. He wouldn't dare tell Sharpay that maybe it wasn't a good idea to still live with him though; he couldn't bare to be parted from her now. Even if she was making goggle eyes at Zeke, of all people. He loved him, but he was a player. He had tried to make a move on Gabriella before she threatened her pooch to scratch his eyes out. Kelsi and Jason stood up, Kelsi leaning on Jason as she yawned.

"Okay, guys I think we are going to go." Ryan and Zeke got up to.

"You staying Gab?" Ryan asked, and she shook her head, she turned to Troy, placing a small peck on his cheek.

"I have work in the morning." He nodded in understanding and both he and Sharpay headed towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you all." Sharpay called out in hush whispers as it was now quite late at night. One by one, they turned around to nod and smile and Troy closed the door, he leaned up against it. Suddenly, Sharpay felt this wave awkwardness engulf her. She made her way to the table and began piling up plates, taking them tp the sink. Troy watched her, his eyes moving as every limb she had, moved. She was beautiful…but he had a girlfriend. A girlfriend who he had felt himself falling out of love more and more everyday – even before he met Sharpay, which he had to remind himself was only two days ago.  
"What are you doing?" He questioned when she flipped the tap on. Was she seriously going to wash up? At one in the morning?

"What does it look like?" She tried to joke but he could tell there was harsher line beneath it. He sighed and made his way over to her, grabbing a towel to dry up – there was no way he was going to allow her to do it all.

"Well, let me help you."

"No, no its fine." She tried to stop him and take the towel off of him but he held on tight, when she refused to let go, he placed his hand on her wrist and used his other to lift up her chin, conveniently dropping the towel to the floor. He smiled in front of her and he saw her lips curl, slightly.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked. She shrugged and flicked her hair.

"What would I be mad about?" Her eyebrow was quizzical, although he was sure she knew what he meant, he sighed again and grabbed the towel, washing up the plates. When they had finished, he began putting them away. "Thanks for helping me." It was the first thing she had said since the silence had overcome them before. He couldn't help but grin at her.

"Your welcome."

They sat watching bad TV for ten minutes before Troy sat up and stretched. Sharpay couldn't help but watch as he flexed his muscles and watch as his t-shirt rode up a little, showing skin. She sucked in her breath and forced herself to look away.

"Right I'm off to bed." Troy half-whispered as if he were afraid to wake the neighbours…through a brick wall. She smiled_. Can I join you_? She scowled mentally inside her mind. _Seriously Shar, he's got a fucking girlfriend. A ridiculously nice, pretty girlfriend._ There was no way Sharpay could compete with her, not that she was planning on it but still. She muttered goodnight and headed into her own room, after switching the TV off.

Her still-full boxes had swamped her room and she tried to wheedle her way through them to lie on her bed, she decided she would just sleep in her underwear instead of even attempting to find suitable nightwear.

She stripped down to the red lacy set she had put on that morning – it seemed Sharpay was unable to own a _suitable_ pair of knickers. She moved two boxes on the floor, quietly not to wake Troy up and lay down on the bed.

In a minute, she had whacked her head against a box, her legs were no doubt covered in bruises now and she was in serious pain, she yelped and found herself topple onto the floor along with three million other boxes and suitcases, she cried out in pain.

Troy, hearing the commotion, ran to Sharpay's room to make sure she was all right. He threw open her door and at first couldn't make out where she was. That was until he heard a few moans and some blonde hair appeared out of nowhere. He made his way over to her, as quickly as he could, careful not to hit any more boxes over. He moved the clothes and suitcases that fell onto her and gently lifted her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice filled with concern. She barely nodded, still whimpering. He figured it must have hurt, the boxes were plastic and had sharp corners not to mention the items Sharpay owned weren't exactly light either. "Come on, lets see if you're going to live!" He chuckled and she managed a small laugh, wincing in pain as she did so.

"I'm sorry." Sharpay mumbled as Troy somehow managed to lift her upon to kitchen counter. He was quite tall, so his head was almost level with hers. "I tried to be quiet, so I wouldn't wake you up." She continued. "But I totally forgot that I had put my boxes and clothes onto my bed. I just stripped down and threw myself onto the bed." She gave herself a little laugh, realising how stupid she had been. Troy chuckled and let out an "ouch" when she had told him. He opened one of the cupboards and found an old First Aid Kit the owners had left behind, He checked over her and realised she had a cut on her knee and some slight bruising on her stomach. He grabbed a small sponge and began dabbing at her knee, Sharpay pulled away at first, she didn't like blood and the water was stinging her cut.

"I'm sorry Shar, but I don't want you to die from this." He placed his right hand over her other leg without realising. She looked down at him, her eyes wide.

"You really think I could…die from this?"

"Oh yeah definitely. I was training to be a doctor you see and this one girl came in, had the smallest cut on her arm and **poof** just like that was dead." Sharpay gasped and he wondered if she thought he was actually being serious. Minutes passed when Sharpay suddenly looked at him again.

"You're lying." She said through gritted teeth. He laughed and nodded.

"Okay I am. But you have to admit you almost believed." His eyes glittered and she playfully hit him.

"Whatever, just get back to making sure my knee doesn't need to be cut of will you?" She joked and he bowed as if she were a princess making her giggle. Once he was finishing cleaning her cut, he placed a plaster over the top, soothing it out gently, Sharpay had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning. Its just Troy's hands were so…manly. She giggled in her head at how lame she sounded but she didn't want to think of anything else, in case they led her thoughts astray.

He next moved on to the bruise forming on the left of her stomach, he wasn't quite sure what to do with this, so just began to rub it tenderly. Sharpay leaned her head back a little, she had completely forgotten about the lack of clothes she had on but right now despite the pain that was still there her stomach was starting to feel a little more comfortable. Troy ran his finger over it gently, trying to make her feel better. His eyes were set onto her closed ones, he felt himself below, _pick up_ as she bit her lip.

"Oh Troy, that feels really great. Your amazing." She muttered. He'd never felt this way before. Never felt so aroused at such a simple gesture. He wanted to stop, he tried to stop in case he stopped thinking and tried to ravish her on the kitchen counter top. It was then that he realised. She was only in her underwear. Red. Lacy. Half her breasts visible. Underwear. He breathed in deeply and forced himself to look away. How was he supposed to carry on like this? Falling more and more for his roommate – that was three years younger then him – and beginning to like her more then his own girlfriend.

It wasn't so much the age that bugged him or Sharpay it seemed, it was more like, he knew what people were like. Three years was not a lot but give the stages they were at now, Sharpay being just a year over legal, he was sure people would frown upon it. After all, Gabriella was the same age as him, so he'd never really experience a younger woman.

Troy moved his hand away and Sharpay opened her eyes. Troy hadn't turned the light on but she could still make out his face and his eyes, his deep blue eyes that she knew, given the chance she would just fall into and do just that. Just fall and fall and fall. She through herself out of hypmotized stage and looked down.

"Shit!" She muttered, louder then she anticipated.

"What? What is it?" Troy asked, suddenly worried if she was hurt anywhere else.

"I'm…" Her eyes followed to her lack of clothing and he too blushed along with her. He scratched the back of his neck and played with his hair, messing it up.

"Oh, I erm…hadn't really noticed." He lied. "Its no big deal."

"I'm so sorry!" Sharpay complained, throwing her head into hands. "I've made such a bad impression!" Troy chuckled, lightly and pulled her into a hug. Shocked at the way her half-naked body felt against his.

"Its okay. I don't want you to ever feel like that. You've made a great impression. I can't wait until you really settle in." He smiled and he felt her lips curl up against his chest.

"Thanks, Troy. It really means a lot that you went out of your way to help me." She reached up to kiss him on the cheek and moved down, so that she could. He was a little taller then her. He smiled at her and she began to make her way back to her room.

"Wh-where are you going?" Sharpay turned around, confused and pointed to her room. "You can't sleep in there Shar. Boxes are everywhere!"

"I'll erm…try to be quiet. I'm so sorry if I woke you as well." He waved her off and somehow slipped his hands around her waist.

"Don't be silly, Shar. It's late, just share my bed. If it makes you uncomfortable I will sleep on the couch-"

"No!" Sharpay said a little to fast and loud. "I mean, are you sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable and your definitely not sleeping on the couch because I am not kicking you out of your own bed because I was too stupid to remove some things." By the time she had finished she had rested her hands on her hips and had a stern look on her face. Troy was quite amused. He just nodded at her and directed her to his room, his arm still around her waist.

How he was going to get to sleep, lying next to Sharpay, he didn't know. He had a feeling that tonight would be hard and intoxicating.

* * *

_Reviews are better then half-nekkid Troy :] Please Review:] Rofl. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Updates:** _Well this was a stupid ass long wait. So sorry about that. I actually had this written a few days ago but i got no internet so i couldnt upload it. Sorry. _

**Reviews:** _Thanks so much for all your reviews, I loves them :]_

_Enjoy ;]_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Troy awoke to the sensation of Sharpay lying next to him; his arm had made its way round her waist during the night. He felt somewhat peaceful. He didn't think Gabriella would exactly appreciate this position though, over the night Sharpay had cuddled into him. Skin to skin. He felt himself shiver but he pulled back the covers, moving away slowly, careful not wake her from her slumber. His feet collided with the hard, cold floor, sending sensations through his feet. He needed to re-think this whole situation with Gabriella. The relationship was dead; it had been for a few months now. It had never been passion-filled as such when it first started. He had hoped excitement and infatuation would have come at some stage later on and well…he was still waiting. He didn't know what to do about Gabriella. He suspected it wasn't really deep for the both of them, they'd never exchanged 'I love yous' or anything like that. He always thought the girl was the first one to take that step but Gabriella never had. He hoped she wasn't waiting for him to propose either, she'd been somewhat distance lately and he couldn't quite figure out why.

Maybe she was realising that their relationship was coming to an end too? It would make everything so much easier if she was. It had been almost a whole month since they had slept together too. Sex had never really played an important part in their relationship and it had taken Gabriella over three months too allow Troy to even touch her anywhere intimately, let alone actually have sex with her.

He sighed over this whole situation with Gabriella and he couldn't help but compare it to the situation he was currently in with Sharpay. He didn't even bother to deny the fact that he was attracted to her. Immensely attracted to her. And perhaps she was too him too? She was beautiful, her hair was like satin and he so desperately wanted to run his hands through it, she had the most deepest, mystifying blue eyes and he noticed she had three freckles as well. He wanted to kiss every single one.

But he didn't want to think about Sharpay, despite what his body was feeling towards her. The way her skin had pressed up against him the night before, it was like a whole new Heaven had opened up for him. But he had a girlfriend and no matter what anybody else says, Troy Bolton does not cheat – on anybody. He doesn't believe in it.

He flipped the kettle on and decided on a thought change, he wasn't going to think about his failure of a relationship with Gabriella, he had wondered, though it had never occurred to him at the time, why Gabriella hadn't moved in. He'd been looking for a new roommate for a least a month before Sharpay came knocking on his door. He was originally sharing with Chad but Chad had decided to stay with his girlfriend, Taylor. Something about Taylor's friend unable to stay with her, which he now presumed was Sharpay, so Chad felt like being the doted boyfriend and moved in with Taylor. At first, he was sort of annoyed but could understand it, then he was lonely, now – it was the best decision Chad had ever made. It lead him to Sharpay.

But no, not once when he was mentioning about getting a roommate did Gabriella consider them living together. Maybe it really was over between them.

--

Sharpay had survived her first night working in the bar, she broke a glass and almost tripped up and broke a barrel but other then that she was good. Her new boss was happy with her and the punters seemed to love her. Some chatting her up, some just naturally having a conversation. The good thing about Sharpay was that she had a heart-warming smile that could bring anybody in. Paul, he new boss was a sweetheart too. He was fifty odd but still, she had a feeling if she ever needed anything, she could go to Paul. This was insanely different to her boss at the Café, _Margaret's Pancake House_ – it sold more then pancakes. The customers were nice and welcomed her but Margaret on the other hand, was another story.

Margaret was not all that friendly with Sharpay when she first took the interview, Sharpay hadn't wanted to leave Wendy's – which was the café she had worked in previously but given where she was living now, transport prices would have just been ridiculous, so she had to give it up.

Margaret, was a large plump women with a moustache that seemed unpluckable – it was that thick with no sense of fashion either. It appeared she had bad eyesight too but refused to wear glasses, she walked into the same door three times.

She didn't like Sharpay's brightness, she could tell, she had winced when Sharpay had smiled. But never the less she had offered the job to her. The notice had been up for months and this was the first time someone had taken interest in it, Margaret wasn't fool enough to let someone slip away. Sharpay hadn't cared for her reasons, she was just thrilled.

She was just going to tidy up around the apartment when there was a knock on the door. Troy was at work and Taylor was away, she wondered who it could be. Surely, Troy's friends knew when he was at work, some of them even worked with him.

She opened the door to reveal a bushy browned haired girl with possible ever lasting toothache. It was Gabriella, Troy's girlfriend. She was smiling crazily again but Sharpay didn't want to be rude and smiled back, although hers was much more softer and not so in your face.

"Gabriella. Hi. Erm…Troy's at work." She was confused at why she was here. Surely she knew that. You know being Troy's girlfriend and all. She giggled.

"Oh I know. I just had a free lunch and wondered if you wanted to do something? Kelsi was going to come but something came up, she didn't say what and I thought? What a perfect way to get to know Troy's new roomie! And plus you seemed to so nice when I met you the other night." She beamed. It had been exactly three days since Sharpay had moved out and she felt like it was only an hour.

"Oh well that's incredibly nice of you. I have the day off as the café had like no one in there, so yes. I would love to. What did you have in mind."

"Well, I was thinking maybe a little shopping – you seem like a girl who loves to shop and maybe a bit to eat afterwards?"

"Yeah sure." She grinned, this sounded like fun. Although, Taylor was the best in many ways, the girl hated shopping. Maybe Gabriella could be her new shopping partner?

--

An hour later, Sharpay and Gabriella were getting on great. Sharpay had decided that Gabriella was her official shopping friend. Whilst the two had extremely different tastes in clothing, Gabriella much-preferred wearing jeans and a top or maybe the odd flowery dress, Sharpay on the other hand liked skirts and pretty dresses. She decided to use some of her tips from the bar that she had made and splurged on a new skirt. It was denim and gorgeous. A dark blue and Sharpay knew the perfect top that matched with it. Gabriella had gasped when she saw Sharpay try it on, but she assured Gabriella that she owned skirts much shorter then this. She offered to lend some to Gabriella but she refused. They both laughed about it, skirts and pretty things, suited Sharpay much more then they did her.

"You're such a beauty queen, S. Is it okay if I call you S? It just seems so cool and I figured Troy had special nickname for you, why not me too?" She laughed.

"Yeah. Only if I can call you G!" She was joking but Gabriella seemed to take her seriously, Sharpay shrugged, she didn't really mind what nickname she had – as long as it wasn't Sharpie. She shuddered; she hated that nickname with a passion. "Nickname? What nickname does Troy have for me?" She tried to make a laugh about but inside she was flustered, did Troy speak about her when she wasn't there?

"Oh, he calls you Shar." She grinned. "I think its cute!" Sharpay smiled gently, Troy had only referred to her as Shar and not Sharpay. As much as she liked to think it was a special nickname for her. It wasn't.

"Erm…my friend. Taylor. She calls me Shar as well so its not really 'Troy's' nickname." Gabriella's face deflated a little.

"Oh." But it wasn't long before it picked up again. "Oh well, I think Troy likes calling you Shar." Sharpay wanted to ask her about her relationship with Troy. But what would she say? What could she say that wouldn't make it obvious that she was attracted and interested in her boyfriend? She was always sure her feelings for Troy were so obvious to everybody. The only thing that kept her going was the fact that nobody seemed to pick up on anything and if they had, they hadn't said anything to her. And surely they would, right? You know, stay away from my friend's boyfriend or something?

"So what's it like?" Gabriella asked and Sharpay looked at her confused, she giggled and explained herself. "What's it like living with Troy? Chad said he's a total neat freak, is it true?" She giggled again and Sharpay smiled at the thought of being the one living with Troy. But why wasn't his girlfriend?

"Erm…its good. He's really easy to get on with y'know? Well of course you know, being his girlfriend and all…" A silence overcame the both of them. Gabriella was looking at the onlookers wistfully, deep in thought. Sharpay looked at her, one burning question racing through her mind, repeating itself, rapidly. She desperately wanted to become friends with Gabriella, and she could see that friendship coming but she didn't want to do anything jeopardise it, she wanted this friendship to last. Gabriella was a good person; she didn't want to ruin what they had created so far, so soon.

"Gabriella?" At first, it seemed like she hadn't heard her but slowly she turned to look at Sharpay. She smiled softly. It was the first time she had ever seen Gabriella, not grinning from ear to ear. It made her feel ill at ease and not right.

"Yes." She replied, her voice equally as soft as her previous smile. She wasn't smiling anymore.

"Forgive me. But, why didn't you move in with Troy?" She couldn't help but ask, she wanted to know. Surely, the first person for a guy to move in with would be his girlfriend? Especially if they had been dating for a year, right? Gabriella let out a loud sigh and shook her head.  
"I'm sorry, S. It's kind of personal. I don't want to talk about it. At least not right now. Not with anybody." She looked like any moment, a tear was going to leak down her cheek but she stayed strong. Sharpay sat up and reached across the table, running her hand over Gabriella's. She hadn't known Gabriella for very long but there was an essence of friendship between them. She was sure.

"I know I don't know you well, G. But if you ever need to talk about anything or anyone. Never hesitate to tell me okay? I'm a good listener." She let out a smile and managed a small one out of Gabriella.

"Thanks, S." Yes, there was definitely an essence of friendship between them.

--

Troy headed out of the staff room, a cup of coffee in hand; he quietly sipped it going over the whole situation with Gabriella in his mind. He didn't even notice Ryan approaching him. He looked up as Ryan slightly grinned.

"'Sup man?" He shrugged. How could he answer that one_? Yeah, man. I'm totally cool. Although I am thinking of ditching my girlfriend so I can get with my roommate, how awesome is that?_ Yeah, cause that would go down a treat. He knew that if he ever treated Gabriella like shit, Ryan would come down on him like a ton of bricks, he was protective of her and didn't like anybody hurting her. It was Ryan who had actually introduced him to Gabriella. They had met six months previously, however Jason's girlfriend Kelsi had already known Gabriella anyway because they were friends at school. He always wondered, why hadn't Ryan got with Gabriella? Maybe, Gabriella just wasn't Ryan's type but then whose type was she? Loud, smiley, giggly and it wasn't just every now and then like a normal person, it was ALL THE TIME. She drove Troy round the bend half the time. He remembered when he first met her, he hadn't thought that much of her then actually. She was pretty that was sure, she shared a more exotic look to her rather then a full on beautiful. She had a attractive smile too, but this was mainly covered by all the damn teeth she loved to show off. Troy was in a rut, going out partying, bringing the odd girl back every once in a while and then never hearing from them again, he didn't like it – well the sex was good but he didn't like the idea of doing it any longer, he wanted a relationship and when he met Gabriella, she was perfect. Or at least he thought so.

She was easy to date; he'd give her that. On their first date Troy took her to a simple restaurant, it was middle class really, not too shabby but not to upper-oh-my-gosh-I'm-broke-now type restaurant. After that they just went for a walk downtown, enjoying the scenery, he hadn't kissed her that night, he wondered if he'd have tried, would she have allowed him? He didn't like pinning Gabriella with the word frigid but she was resembled that word often. He didn't call her straight away, in fact he had forgotten about her completely it wasn't until Ryan had asked how his date went that he remembered her. This was a week after.

Two years down the line…they were still together. Troy wondered exactly why they had stayed together. At first he was very enthusiastic about their relationship, they would go out for meals, visit the cinema, do all the couply stuff but after six months, whilst he hadn't treated her badly it was definitely different to the way he had treated her when they first got together. She never once complained about it though – which is what weirded him out. Maybe she liked relationships like that? Maybe she liked not being lathered with attention? Surely she would have done something about it now, so he refused to question her feelings on him any longer.

"So, I was just wondering. How are you and Gabbi?" Ryan asked, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking at the sandy gravel beneath him, kicking the stones about with his shoe. Troy shrugged.

"Alright, I guess. I don't really know. We don't talk much."

"You don't?" Ryan asked and Troy shook his head, not all that bothered about it.

"She doesn't talk much though, I mean she giggles and laughs mostly right?" It was Ryan's turn to shrug now.

"Dunno, she talks a lot with me."

"Oh." Troy didn't know what to say, did Ryan have a better relationship with his girlfriend? Would he actually care? He would, he did care about Gabriella after all. He wouldn't so much mind them two getting together, just not behind his back. That's not what friends do. "So, have you seen her lately. I mean since the night you guys met Shar." He hadn't seen her since that night.

"Oh yeah, I've seen her a few times. We went out for dinner and then went to see a movie and yesterday, when I was walking Joey, I bumped into her." Troy couldn't help but feel a little queasy. So his relationship with Gabriella may be falling apart and he may not love her but it still hurt to see that instead of his girlfriend calling him, she was calling one of his best friends instead. "I mean. It was just as friends, Troy. There's no…nothing between us."

"Oh no no, I know that. Don't worry about it mate." He forced himself to smile and Ryan nodded; however an awkwardness of silence had approached them and now they were stuck.

"Nothing between us at all…." Ryan muttered under his breath, quietly but Troy still heard it.

--

Sharpay grabbed a cloth and began wiping the spillages of the bar table. She was working in Paul's Place, it was only her third time but she was already getting the hang of it. She was also beginning to work out who the regulars were. There was one guy who had already offered her his number, she politely declined saying it would be unprofessional of her. He ate it up and let her be. She was just stacking up the glasses and taking someone's order when Gabriella walked in. She wondered what she was doing here, but then shrugged she was her friend after all. Friends visit friends. She had enjoyed their shopping trip the day before, hugely. She just finished the order, handing the guy a pint of beer and taking his cash before she headed over to Gabriella. She was pale, which was obscenely unusual for Gabriella. Sharpay only used to her tanned complexion took immediate concern. There were light streaks of wet running down her cheeks. She had been crying. Sharpay headed over to her immediately.

"G, what's wrong?" Her own voice shocked her with the amount of fear it contained. She sniffled lightly.

"I'm so sorry to come to you like this. I just…I don't know what to do." She let out a whimper and Sharpay reached across, running her hand over her shoulder, trying to give her comfort.

"Tell me what's wrong G." She was deeply concerned, had Troy done something to upset her? She couldn't ever imagine Troy doing anything to upset anyone, but then he was a man, so it was possible.

"I'm sorry, I just…I didn't know who else to talk too. And I can't tell Kelsi because she's been really weird on me lately and I think something's up with her but she wont tell me. And I can't tell Ryan because…because I just can't and you're the only person I thought I could. God, I'm really sorry to come to you like this. When you're working as well!" She wailed so fast, Sharpay had to go over it in her head to make sure she had understood it.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you what I'll get us both a drink and then take my break and we can talk okay?" Gabriella looked up at her, let out a small smile and nodded. Sharpay grinned and went of to find Paul.

--

"Okay, so what's wrong?" Sharpay asked as soon as they sat down with two fizzy cokes. She couldn't drink because she was working and she was underage, Gabriella didn't want anything either. Paul had been kind enough to give her a break, she was a little worried about telling him, one because she was a newbie and because about thirty minutes before Gabriella turned up, she had taken a quick break. But Paul was reassuring and told her she could take all the time she needed. She had hugged him for that, as she didn't know exactly how long this was going to take.

"Oh S, I've been feeling like this for months, I just didn't know what to do or how to go about it you know?" Sharpay nodded to show her understanding. They both took a sip and Gabriella continued. "Its just…well…its Troy." Shit, she hadn't made it obvious she liked him had she? Cause she was kind of fucked if she had. "It was never all that special when we got together in the beginning!"

Sharpay was a little shocked at this. Was it just her that Troy seemed to have the effect on? The smiles that made her insides turn to mush, the electric currents that were sent through her body when she brushed past him, how she could never stop thinking about him!? None of that?

"Well, how do you mean? Maybe you were just overlooking the little stuff, waiting for the big stuff to happen when In fact the little stuff all contributes to the big stuff?" _Please, let that actually make sense…_She said to herself.

"I mean, when I met him, he did make me swoon a little but I think that was over how good looking he was." No, arguments here, Sharpay thought. "It was all great, the first time I met him and then he asked me out and there was no spark there, I mean obviously there was something there for us to continue like this but when Troy smiles, I feel nothing and when he presses against me, when he kisses me, which is rare now, I don't feel anything." I'll take his kisses…Sharpay begged.

"So you're saying you think yours and Troy's relationship could be over?"

"I think so." Gabriella nodded, Sharpay's heart panged. She could only imagine how this must feel for Gabriella. She may have feelings for Troy but Gabriella was still her friend, and she cared about her. Sharpay remembered something, something of her own past that could have possibly helped Gabriella. She breathed in, this was a personal memory but if it meant helping a friend…she would reveal all.

"Okay, something happened to me. Sort of like this, I guess. Whatever, it changed me. I was seventeen when I met Jimmy, he was gorgeous, and everybody loved him – my parents included. He was the perfect candidate for a husband and son in law; he was working to becoming the next C.E.O of his dads company. When I met him, I was underage of course but that didn't stop us." Gabriella gasped, she had obviously waited till she was legal, Sharpay continued. "I regret it now, I wished I would have waited but he made me feel so special and I generally thought I was in love with him. So I slept with him after three months, after that he was distance, rarely calling me. He'd gone from an every night call to a once every ten days call. I didn't understand it and I was so confused. I was naive to think we would be together forever. It turned out he had been seeing two other girls at the same time."

"Oh S, I'm so sorry." It was Gabriella's turn to comfort her friend, Sharpay hadn't realised the tears flowing down, she hadn't told anybody but Taylor.

"I know this doesn't exactly resemble your relationship with Troy but what I'm trying to say is, I knew our relationship was coming to an end, we didn't talk and we rarely spent time together, I knew we were finishing but I didn't want us too, so I let it drag on. And by letting it drag on, I only got hurt even more." She took a gulp of her coke. "So if you think you and Troy are over, don't hesitate because by dragging your relationship out you're not only hurting Troy, you're hurting yourself too. And I may not know you well, but I don't want you to get hurt." The two girls pulled each other into a hug, clinging onto each other for salvation. Gabriella began crying again.

"If only it were that simple. Not only have I been losing my feelings for Troy, I've kind of began liking someone else. In face I've always liked him, it was just sort of in the back of my mind. I wanted to go out with him and when he didn't ask me, I was gutted but then he introduced me to Troy and I thought maybe if I went out with Troy he would make his move but he didn't, so I stayed with Troy – I mean I generally like him, still but I think, I think I am falling in love with him…And I don't know what to do about it all, about me, about us, about Troy…" Sharpay was severely astounded by Gabriella's confession. Had she been cheating? Didn't she love Troy? "I would never cheat on Troy, I just don't know how long I can take not being able to confess my feelings for him." Now Sharpay was confused. She took Gabriella's hands, as if to calm her down.

"Who? Gabriella, who? Who do you think you're falling in love with?" Sharpay questioned and Gabriella whimpered.

"Ryan. I think I love Ryan. In fact, I know I love Ryan."

* * *

_Ohhh, told you the Troyella was coming to an end. Bleurgh, cannot stand them at all. So both Troy and Gabriella realise their relationship is a sham! Yay, now why cant the writers see that? lol _

_Reviews are love ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay firstly i want to apologize for the ridiculously long wait for this chapter. In my defence i went on holiday and was ill for a week but whatever. It took me ages to start this chapter little Troypay just wouldnt let me. But as i got into this it became easier. _

_And to apologize for my wait - i think this is most probably the LONGEST chapter i have EVER written! So feel special. You guys all get 3 pages extra of troypayness, [I usually write 4 pages a chapter but this is just over 7 :D] Feel loved and accept my apology! Lol. _

_Thank you so much for all your reviews. I love every single one of them! _

_Now enough of me and enjoy the story! _

_Oh yeah. **WARNING;;** MAJOR bashing of Vanessa Hudgens - sorry just dont like her and it was really fun to write ;p. However if you DO like her for whatever unnatural reason [Joke] just skip the parts in italic, its only in the beginning so you wont miss much :] ] _

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sharpay walked up the cold, dusty steps that led to hers and Troy's apartment. The memory of Gabriella's confession continued to play around in her head, she hadn't told Troy about it yet – of course. And she wasn't planning to either. That was down to Gabriella to do and there was no way Sharpay was getting in the middle of this whole thing. She'd avoided Gabriella like the plague though.

How could she be around someone who was seeing someone that she had feelings for herself but that someone didn't like the other someone?! She shook her head, trying to shake the confusion out of herself.

Troy had noticed something was wrong too. She could barely talk to him, she felt like she was betraying him of some sort by knowing about his 'one-sided', false relationship.

Sharpay was pulled out of her thoughts when her phone called out "_You drive me craaaaazy…."_ By Britney Spears. Her mother was calling. She braced herself and put on a fake smile, despite her mother unable to see it.

"Hey mom!" Her fake cheeriness rang through. She hated talking to her mother.

"Sharpay, darling I have a proposition for you." Of course. Would there be any other reason why she was calling? "What are you doing Saturday?"

"Busy." She said quickly, not wanting to be roped into some 'Country Club meeting' or something. She could mentally see her mother scowling.

"No, you're going to be attending the Country Club with daddy and I."

"But mom-" Sharpay began to whine.

"No, Sharpay you're going to be there! Daddy says you must! Besides Mrs. Cox and her daughter are going to be there! And she is sure to boast about her daughters new found engagement, I need my daughter there! Her daughters getting married and my daughters moved out with a man – she is not married to! You better not have been canoodling with him Sharpie! Mummy will be most upset and to think I haven't even met him yet-" Sharpay had begun rolling her eyes and sighing several minutes ago.

"Mom. Mom. Mother!" Sharpay made her voice sing and hyped up the pitch to get her mother to shut the hell up. "I really don't care about Mrs. Cox and her demon daughter." Sharpay had never got on with her.

"Sharpay! Martha is a lovely girl-"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure." She cut her mother off. "Can I just remind you I am not dating Troy – that's his name by the way. Not 'man'. Troy. Okay? So there is no way I'd be 'canoodling' with him. What is canoodling anyway? For gods sake mother, pick up a dictionary!"

There was a small set of silence before her mother began rambling about needing Sharpay to be present, so she can show her off. After several minutes of severe boredom, Sharpay gave in and submitted to being there. But there was no way she was going alone!

"Fine. I'll be there. But I'm bringing someone with me. God knows I'm going to need someone to go through hell with me!" And with that she flipped her phone shut and threw it on the couch.

Sharpay had only just sat down to watch the latest helping of E! News when she realised that she now needed to ask someone to attend the stupid Country Club meeting or whatever it was. Who did she know that would allow themselves to be subjected to that horror?

Taylor had gone once and refused ever since, so she was out of the question. Gabriella? No, she was avoiding her. She sighed, she'd figure whom to take later, right now there was a huge celebrity story waiting for her to listen.

_This just in. High School Musical stars Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens have made it official. They are OVER!_

"Pffft. It was fake from the beginning." Sharpay murmured as she bit into her sandwich. She'd always thought that couple was fake. First of all, who would date Vanessa? The girl was a craptastic actress and an even worse singer. Could somebody say fake? Plus Zac was too good for her, he deserved someone with talent like his co-star Ashley Tisdale.

_Rumours first sprang when Vanessa was seen out kissing her HSM co-star Lucas Grabeel, a source close to Zac Efron was said to be distraught by this hurt from four-year-girlfriend Vanessa. It is said that Vanessa's career has hit a dead end since her failed attempt of leaving Disney. Sources say her career has become stale because of bad choices in movies, flicks like 'Bandslam' and 'Beastly'. Not to mention despite her first album being rather popular when it was first released, both her albums received very critical reviews. Vanessa has been seen acting out and partying without now ex-boyfriend Zac._

_Some could say this is simply because High School Musical finished and all the actors have been effected but this is simply not true. Actor, Zac Efron has done nothing but shine since the end of HSM and so has Ashley Tisdale who despite her sophomore album 'Guilty Pleasure' not reaching the top ten on the billboards it did however receive strong reviews. Both Zac and Ashley have done nothing but shed their Disney image and have succeeded. But what is to come of Vanessa Hudgens? _

"She'll fall away and we'll never have to listen to her fake, sneery voice again. Lets hope." Sharpay said to nobody in particular. She was just settling into the So True/So False section when there was a knock on the door. There was another hour or so until Troy was due home and she hadn't seen his key on the hanger [he'd forgotten it once or twice] so he must have taken it. Bottom line – it wasn't Troy. She was tempted to ignore it but figured that would be rude so she got up and headed for the door. She didn't check the eyehole, she wasn't used to having one so she kept forgetting about it. She wasn't expecting to see Gabriella.

"Gabi, hey…" Okay, now she was nervous…and curious. Gabriella looked sheepish and uncomfortable. Sharpay did feel sorry for her, she was her friend after all and she didn't know how Sharpay felt about Troy.

"Hey, S." Silence. Sharpay flicked her eyes around the room, her arm resting on the door. Should she invite her in? Troy wasn't due home yet so she wasn't going to get caught into anything, which is if Gabriella was even considering talking to Troy about…well about Ryan. "Can I erm…come in?" Sharpay's eyes widened.

"Oh yes, of course. Erm…Troy's…"

"Got another hour yet, I know." Gabriella smiled softly, her eyes glistening. Sharpay nodded, unsure of how to take that. She assumed Gabriella knew she felt uncomfortable around her now. There were several more moments of silence until it appeared Gabriella could no longer stand it. "Look, I'm sorry for the position I put you in S, I just didn't know where else to go and I know I've weirded you out, I just need you to know that nothing physical has happened between me and Ryan."

"G, I'm just concerned for Troy okay? From what I've seen in the last couple of weeks, he's a good guy and he doesn't deserve to be hurt."

"Yeah he is a good guy. And I feel so horrible for not loving him. I mean, I know he doesn't love me but still I don't want my rejection to hurt him!"

"Okay. Just calm down, okay? Wait…what do you mean physical? What's happened between you guys?" She was kind of scared for the answer, Gabriella didn't have to sleep with Ryan for her to be cheating on Troy but at the same time Sharpay couldn't – would not be able to hate Gabriella for whatever had happened between her and Ryan. She was still her friend at the end of the day.

"Something…happened last night." She looked towards the floor avoiding Sharpay's eyes, which were staring at her.

"What…happened? G?" Sharpay was confused, what could Ryan possibly have done that could effect Gabriella this way? Especially if nothing physical had happened. Gabriella refused to look at her, Sharpay pressed on and eventually Gabriella relented and looked at her friend.

"He told me he loved me."

Sharpay didn't know how to respond to this. How could she? She needed to tell Gabriella to break up with Troy first, it was clear that their relationship was over at least on Gabriella's part. Sharpay just didn't want to be responsible for Troy's heartbreak. If there was going to be any, which Sharpay was sure there would be.

"Wow."

"I know."

Sharpay huffed in some breath air and headed into the kitchen, not caring if Gabriella would see or if Troy would complain, she gabbed the bottle of coke out of her fridge, unscrewed the cap and took a large swig from the bottle. Gabriella screwed up her face in disgust but decided not to say anything, after all Sharpay was being there for her in this situation. Girls gotta stick by her friend – even with her nasty habits! When Sharpay had finished, she put the bottle of coke back and turned to Gabriella, who was staring at her intently. Sharpay sighed.

"You have to finish with Troy, G." Gabriella nodded.

"I know."

"Its just its not fair on Troy. And its not fair on Ryan and its not fair on you either! Because your hurting yourself by stressing over this whole situation. And Troy or Ryan will end up getting hurt by your decision. If you end this now, the less hurt someone will get!" Gabriella nodded but didn't say anything. "Look. I'm not saying do it tonight or even tomorrow but you have to do it soon, okay?"

"Yeah. You're so right, S! Where would I be without you!?" Sharpay let out a small chuckle and held out her arms; Gabriella took them eagerly and hugged her friend.

"Come on, let's order some take out or something!" Gabriella giggled and nodded.

--

Troy headed toward his apartment; his voice had been swimming with thoughts about his relationship all day, it didn't help when Ryan was asking if he and Gabriella would be attending Jason and Kelsi's party this Saturday. It made things much worse when Ryan asked if Sharpay would be coming. It had sent shivers through him, just at the mention of her name.

He wanted Sharpay to be there and he figured she would since Taylor would be there along with Chad. He had picked up a couple of pizzas on the way home for he and Sharpay. He didn't really know much about her food taste but they had ordered pizza a couple of times and Troy had learned that Sharpay loved Cheese and Tomato pizzas with an extra helping of pineapple. It was her favourite apparently. Troy had thought it rather disgusting until Sharpay and force-fed him, he thought differently now.

He shoved his key into the key-hole and was surprised when he heard giggling coming from the other side of the room, he was even more surprised when he entered the room and saw his roommate laughing with his girlfriend. Sharpay was the first to notice him.

"Hey!" Her voice was filled with cheer and happiness at the sight of him. He couldn't help but grin at the sight of her, his grin faltered slightly at the sight of Gabriella, he nodded towards him and she smiled vaguely back.

"Hey. What have you guys been up too?" He eyed the empty Chinese packets lying around the counter top. Looks like they had already eaten. Gabriella's eyes widened a little, what exactly could she say to Troy? Sharpay noticed this and stood in for her friend.

"Oh, well I was depressed because my mom was being a total bitch on the phone and Gabriella gladly came to give me some company." She smiled, dazzling Troy. He shrugged.

"Oh okay." He placed the pizzas next to the Chinese empty packets, suddenly not hungry anymore. The girls were sitting on the couch and he decided to sit on the edge of the coffee table. "Why was your mom being a bitch?" He hadn't met her mother yet and wasn't quite sure if he wanted too – not that he assumed he would, that was for boyfriend status and Troy was most definitely, unfortunately not Sharpay's boyfriend. But from what he had heard, her parents weren't exactly thrilled about her moving out, even more disappointed when they learned she had moved downtown. Sharpay had also mentioned coming-out-balls and Country Clubs. Because Troy would really fit in with Sharpay's family…

"Oh…she's dragging me to this shitty Country Club meeting and then there's going to be my old enemy – sort of, there and the stupid cow just got engaged! So now I have to be there but I have to take someone with me so I wont die by myself! It's going to be so boring." Sharpay rolled her eyes and took a sip of coke.

"Oh…well…I'll come with you." Troy shrugged, like it was no big deal and Sharpay had to swallow her fizz before it ended up on Gabriella.

"Seriously? You would do that…come with me?"

"Of course." Sharpay grinned.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you right now?" Troy drew a breath intake, had she really just said that? Of course she didn't love him the way he wanted her too – did he really just think that? Gabriella's eyes flitted around the room, somehow what Sharpay had just said didn't affect her at all, and in fact it seemed almost natural! Troy tried to laugh of the whole situation over his shoulders.  
"Erm…yeah."

"I need to go!" Gabriella said abrupt, standing up and grabbing her purse. She turned to Sharpay, smiling gratefully. She gave her friend a hug and quietly muttered her thanks, Sharpay nodded. Next, she headed to Troy and lightly kissed him on the cheek, unable to give more to him. Troy barely reacted to the kiss. "I'll erm…see you guys Saturday night? Maybe?" Troy nodded and walked Gabriella out of his and Sharpay's apartment. When he headed back in, he took out a pizza, cutting it up and then shoving several slices in the microwave. Sharpay made her way into the kitchen with him, despite it not being all that big, she dumped her rubbish in the trashcan and turned to look at Troy, who had been watching her.

"What's happening Saturday night?" Not that she minded Troy having a social life – obviously. She just didn't like the idea of being somewhere without her. She was fast developing feelings for this man.

"Oh, you remember Jason and Kelsi?" Sharpay pulled her thinking face, trying to remember back to the party Troy had a couple of weeks ago. She slowly began nodding her head, Troy continued. "Well, they are throwing some party this Saturday night, a few drinks and some burgers. That sort of thing." Sharpay flushed and begun to stutter.

"Oh, well it sounds like a good night for you guys to have." Troy chuckled and took his pizza out of the microwave as it began to beep to signify it was done. "What's so funny?" Sharpay questioned, annoyed Troy was laughing at her. He chuckled some more.

"Your invited too, silly." He gently squeezed her arm and she couldn't help but break out into a grin.

"I can't…my Country Club thing. It usually finished at about five in the evening."

"So, we'll be a little late." Troy shrugged, apparently not all that bothered. Sharpay couldn't help but think…_wouldn't it be a little strange if Gabriella was already present and Troy and Sharpay turned up…together? _

"Oh, okay." Troy looked up her and softly smiled, placing his pizza on his plate and grabbing a can of beer, he placed his arm around her waist.

"Come on, let's go watch a movie together." To Sharpay's surprise, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

--

Sharpay fluttered around her apartment, she was trying to find her silver earrings her mother and father had bought her a few months earlier. She could have sworn she packed them when she decided to move out. She had on a satin, peach dress that v-necked nicely. It finished just above the knee – any shorter and her mother would throw a controlled fit. She'd blown straightened her hair and then curled it slightly. Her father had always loved her with curls. Her make-up was classic and beautiful; she had also chosen to wear a simple gold necklace with her name on it. It was a birthday present from Taylor a few years back, she had spent months saving up for it, knowing anything less Sharpay's parents wouldn't approve. Sharpay had of course explained to her that whatever it would have been, she would have loved it but Taylor had shrugged it off and had proudly presented the necklace. Needless to say, Sharpay's parents still weren't all that impressed.

Sharpay was now just waiting for Troy to finish getting ready. Yes, a guy wasn't ready before Sharpay but in Troy's defence, he had only gotten home from work less then twenty minutes ago, in that time he had managed to eat, clean the living room, take a shower and was now currently changing. She paced around the living room, she was nervous as hell introducing Troy to her parents, he wasn't her boyfriend but she wasn't desperately for them to like him. He came out of his bedroom in a pair of ripped jeans and white t-shirt. Sharpay couldn't help the grin and the love struck doe eyes that came bobbing out, he looked gorgeous. Until her eyes fell on his clothes. Jeans? There was no way her parents would approve of that! Troy however was astounded at what Sharpay was wearing.

"You look…wow…" He was speechless.

"Thanks." Sharpay gushed before she mentally slapped herself into concentrating on Troy's outfit. She tried to be as nice and as sweet as possible, after all she didn't want to upset him into not coming, or hurt his feelings of course! "I thought you were erm…changing…you know to get ready. We have to leave soon." Troy's eyebrows furrowed and he looked down at his outfit.

"I did …change…I…erm…" He took another look at Sharpay and then at himself, his eyes flitted between the two before it felt like a ticking bomb and gone off. "Ohhhh…Smart clothes…right…" She grimaced.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should have made it clear but I thought when I said 'Country Club' you would automatically assume…you can back out if you want too…" He was shaking his head before she had even finished talking.

"No, no of course not, I said I'd go so I am, I just, I don't have anything like your wearing in men style to be honest." Sharpay gave him a soft smile, took him by the hand and led him into his bedroom. She gestured for him to sit on the bed whilst she opened up his closet.

"I'm sure I'll find something in here…" She murmured.

--

When Sharpay and Troy arrived, just in the nick of time, to say that Troy was gob smacked would be a big understatement. He'd never seen anywhere so magnificent! Thus, making Sharpay seeming even more out of his league.

Sharpay seemed completely unfazed by the beauty of the building, in fact she loathed it. Once upon a time, she had loved this place, been amazed by it and thought it was the most wondrous place she would ever visit but over the years her thoughts and views changed, now she wanted nothing more then to be away from the dreaded building.

"So, you erm…you visit this place often?" Troy asked, suddenly incredibly nervous at the thought of entering this building, a sudden thought just struck him – he was going to be meeting Sharpay's parents. He hadn't even met Gabriella's!

"Not as frequent as my mother would like." Sharpay said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She noticed the look on Troy's face and suppressed the giggle that was in the bottom of her throat. She linked her arm in with his own. "Come on, you'll be fine."

The doormen opened the doors, there blank expressions came as no surprise too Sharpay, they had never smiled in her lifetime. One time when Sharpay had just turned six, she had taken her bouncy ball up to them, bouncing it and they still refused to smile at her. Sharpay thrived on smiles; it made her very upset to be rejected.

Troy's amazement didn't stop when he entered the building; the roof was made of glass windowpanes and had numerous chandeliers dripping from the ceiling. The floors clashed against Sharpay's heels and once again Troy felt out of place.

"Are you sure I should be here? I mean-" Troy gestured to his outfit which was a pair of jeans [they were the smartest pair of trousers he owned], a white shirt with a black blazer thrown on it, Sharpay had even managed to fish out a tie out of one of his draws. The only problem was…his shoes. Troy in fact, didn't own any shoes only trainers. So Sharpay had to settle for the cleanest pair she could find. "I don't exactly fit in and compared to you…I mean you look…great!" Sharpay couldn't help but beam, Troy was being nice to her and he no doubt didn't even realise it. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Troy you look fantastic okay? Gorgeous even. So stop worrying!" Did she just call him gorgeous? He felt pathetic for thinking it but he was pretty sure his heart was pounding its way out of his chest. He began nodding slowly, his grin rapidly making its way to his face – whatever pleased Sharpay pleased him. And he didn't even care if he sounded lame. "Now stop complaining and come save me from humiliation." Troy wrapped his arm around Sharpay.

"Always." He grinned as he led her into the dining area.

Sharpay spotted her mother almost straight away, big hair, a flouncy dress and sparkling-in-your-face-oh-my-god-I'm-now-blind jewels. It wasn't hard to miss her. Sharpay groaned but took Troy's hand and headed over there anyway.

"Sharpay! Darling! How are you!" Her mother began to air kiss her, Sharpay hadn't had a proper kiss from either of her parents in years. "You look beautiful – as always and – oh, who is this?" The looks her mother was giving Troy wasn't overlooked by Sharpay and infuriated her even more. She wrapped her arms round him and pulled him close to her.

"This is Troy." Troy stuck out his hand and tried to muster the biggest smile he could.

"Its nice to meet you." Sharpay's mother barely glazed her fingers across his hand and the distaste that was on her face was not unnoticed.

"Pleasure. Come, come. Sit, sit." She gestured them to two empty chairs at the table, everybody was smiling approvingly at Sharpay, and their smiles faltered slightly at Troy but they gracefully carried them off, not wanting to be called out on it. Public confrontation was the worst in this sort of society. Great, Martha I'm-a-whore Cox was sitting across her, her assumed fiancé in toe and fuck off great big diamond ring sitting on her plump finger. Sharpay glared at her but quickly grinned when Martha turned to look at her, a great big, sarcastic grin planted on her obnoxious face.

"Sharpay!?" She squealed. "No way! I haven't seen you in like forever!" Yeah, that was the whole point…Sharpay thought. She couldn't stand Martha Cox.

"I know…wow…yeah…" Sharpay trailed off, the enthusiasm quickly evaporating from her tone of voice.

"So…Troy is it?" Her mother's shrill voice rang out, deafening both Sharpay and Troy. Troy nodded.

"Erm…yes ma'am" How else was he supposed to respond? She gave him a fake smiled.

"And what do you do?"

"And how do you know my daughter!?" Sharpay's father jumped in, his loud in-your-face voice cackled as so did many others present at the table. Troy felt pushed to the side. He would never fit in with these people and he couldn't ever imagine Sharpay fitting in either.

"Erm, well I work in construction." Voice of approval rang round the table although Troy doubted any of the men had ever lifted anything heavier then a plate in their lives. "We are currently building on whole a new estate filled with houses. Really, big, extravagant houses. Very…pretty." He trailed off, it seemed like there were hundreds of eyes on him and he felt like chocking on his tea. Sharpay took hold of his hand, smiling gently at him.

"And my daughter…how do you know my daughter?" Sharpay's father asked again, concern filled his voice.

"Dad!" Sharpay whined. Troy gave out a light chuckle.

"I needed a roommate and Sharpay needed somewhere to stay so she lives with me. That's pretty much it." There were gasps and astonishment all round the table.

"You mean, you live together and you're not even married?" Cried a woman whose name Troy couldn't nor cared to remember.

"Is this true, Sharpay?" Her father asked, anger rising.

"That's so trashy." Martha Cox murmured under her breath, Sharpay glared at her and turned to her parents.

"It's not like that mom, dad. Troy and I are friends. He has a girlfriend." Sharpay explained, as if that would make everything all right. For the first time in over a week, Troy was actually thankful for dating Gabriella, as the prospect of him seeing someone besides Sharpay seemed to calm down her parents.

"Still trashy." Martha Cox said beneath her breath. It took all Sharpay had to not shout '_Fuck you_' right back but she knew her mother would die of shame and as much as her mother infuriated her, she did love her. Even is she was a prized bitch.

The Country Club meetings usually went on for a whole afternoon but Sharpay was hoping to escape a little earlier then anticipated. Troy however, was fully prepared to enter hell after just spending twenty minutes with these pretentious people. Although he was astonished that Sharpay had been brought up in this exact environment, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride for Sharpay looking the other way and turning into a completely different person to what all these others would have no doubt wanted. Despite him still feeling queasy about not fitting in, it was okay because it was clear now that neither did Sharpay.

The third course, after the first being tea and biscuits and then tea and cakes, was in face tea and truffles. They sure loved their tea at the Country Club.

By the fourth course – which was tea and scones it was clear Sharpay was desperate to get out of there, her mother kept glancing disapproving looks at Troy, after all he worked in construction. Eye roll. And Sharpay was having to deal with sneering looks and smirks coming across the table from Martha herself. Sharpay was having to seriously restrain herself from decking that girl. It didn't help that the girl kept check Troy out either. Did she have a death wish? And what the fuck! The bitch just got engaged! Sharpay was fuming, she didn't like the way Martha or anybody else looked down her, like they had all her life. She had always hated these meetings. She had never been good enough for the 'Country Club Clan.'

Sharpay was always too cautious and small and timid to fit in. The parents didn't like the way she would want to sit in a corner and comb the hair of her latest Barbie doll whilst all the other girls were learning how to walk, shoulders back, balancing books. As the girls got older, the Barbie dolls turned into romantic fairy tales and balancing of books turned into the balancing of trashy make up that the girls were always forced to wipe of before their parents would see them.

Sharpay wasn't considered a loner, in fact she had many friends at school, it was just all her friends at school weren't considered 'Country Club' material, i.e. Taylor. But there were others too. Sharpay had unfortunately lost touch with them, many of her friends unable to take the sneers her parents, mainly her mother used to give them. But no matter what and despite actually being treated the worst out of the lot; Taylor had stayed; only making their friendship stronger.

"You ready to go?" Sharpay leaned over and whispered into his ear, she didn't care how intimate it looked to her mother; she didn't care what any of those assholes thought, although the look of disdain on Martha Cox's face was rather a treat. Troy chuckled quietly and turned to whisper in Sharpay's ear.

"What? And miss more rounds of tea? Never!" Sharpay giggled, lightly. Giggling was considered un-lady-like with in these walls. She playfully slapped him on the arm and he nodded his head to answer her first question. "Please. Get me out of here! How you grew up with these people, I don't know."

"Ugh. How I grew up with these people I don't know either!" She laughed again, a little more louder this time, causing certain people to stare at her, she coughed, smiled at all of them, arching her eyebrows which caused them too look away and looked towards her mother. "Erm, mom. Me and Troy are going to get going now."

"So soon?" So soon, they'd been there for three and half hours! Sharpay played the whole I'm-gutted-I-know card but still nodded.

"Yeah, my friend is having a small garden party and she has a rather special guest attending…" She laughed, maturely, knowing this would get everyone going. Her mother nodded in agreement, a small smile – the biggest she could muster – graced her lips.

"Very well then. It's been…lovely to meet you…Troy."

"And you." Troy could only get out as Sharpay pulled and whisked him out of there. She had loathed every minute of it although she was much thankful for Troy being there. If he hadn't, she didn't know how she would cope.

Troy had wrapped his arm around Sharpay's waist and she had buried her head in his shoulder, she couldn't shake of the feeling of how her head just perfectly fit there. Had Gabriella ever felt that?

"Thank you so much for being there with me! I wouldn't of been able to survive it without you" She was leaning up against the car door, Troy was in front of her, so close she could literally feel the heat that was radiating of his body. He grinned his smarmy smiled and she felt she was going to fall down, star-struck.

"Any time." He leaned in to kiss her on her cheek, however when he placed his lips softly on her cheek she could help but turn her head towards him slightly. He pulled back, but only a little as his eyes fluttered onto her own lips, they were pink and soft and so inviting. He wanted to kiss them so badly but he knew if he did he would get carried away and he couldn't do that to Gabriella. He needed to end things between them as soon as possible.

He pulled away and opened the door to his car to help her in, then headed round to his own side and started up the car heading for Jason and Kelsi's place. It wasn't that he was going to break up with Gabriella immediately or anything. Just soon. Very soon. He wasn't sure how long he could go to control himself with Sharpay anymore.

--

As they made their way to Jason and Kelsi's it was clear the party was in full swing and whatever the news the couple needed to give out had already been given out. As Troy held open the apartment door for Sharpay, he turned to her.

"I'm going to go look for Gabriella after I find Jason or Kelsi."

"Okay. I'll come with you?" He nodded and resisted the urge of wrapping his arm around her waist, he wasn't so sure what everybody's reaction would be, whether they would even notice but he didn't want to risk it.

It was Sharpay who had spotted Jason and Kelsi, they were standing in the corner of the assumed sitting area, a drink in hand and laughing along with each other. Sharpay couldn't help but adore the way they looked at each other. She couldn't help but want it herself either. She was cut off by Troy.

"Guys, there you are!" They all said their hellos and exchanged hugs and whatnot.

"Have you been told the news yet?" Jason asked, taking a sip of his beer in the process. Troy and Sharpay looked at each other a little dumbfounded but still shook their heads. Kelsi let out a small giggle and Sharpay grinned. Whatever it was, it was good news.

"Well, we don't know how you're going to take it. We've had sort of mixed reviews to be honest." Jason continued.

"Oh." Was all Troy said, getting more confused as his friend spoke. Kelsi waved her hand.

"Who cares what they think! Well, Jason and I…we're going to have a baby!" Kelsi squealed, Sharpay gasped and leaned in to hug her newfound friend without even considering it. Troy laughed and 'man-hugged' his friend.

"Congratulations. I'm so happy for you two." Sharpay gushed. They said their thank you's and they all hugged again.

"Erm, do you know where Gabriella is?" Troy asked.

"Oh, yeah I think she's out on the terrace with Ryan."

"Okay thanks mate." He turned to look at Sharpay, his hand stretched out. "You coming?" She smiled gently and nodded.

"_I can't Ryan! Look I can't hurt him! I promise I will tell him but I will not allow anything to happen. I don't want to cause him heartbreak." _

"_Heartbreak? He's not in love with you Gabi, anybody can see that. You don't love him either! I love you! I want to be with you not watch you hang onto the side of Troy while he looks on to somebody else. Why can't you see that?"_

"_Looks at somebody else, what are you talking about?!"_

"_Oh come on Gabi, you know exactly what I'm talking about. If anything your trying to cover it up by becoming friends with her. Troy doesn't have feelings for you, he has feelings for Sharpay. It was clear the first time we met her. You know it, I know it! The only people who probably don't know it is Troy and Sharpay themselves!" _

"What's going on here?" Troy asked, his eyes flitting from Ryan and Gabriella. Sharpay hovered in the back, unsure of what to think of the scene she and Troy had just witnessed. She wanted so badly to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay. But at the same time she wanted to deny it all just in case Ryan was wrong and Troy didn't have feelings for her. Troy didn't know what to say or think. Had his girlfriend been cheating on him with his best friend?

"Troy I can explain."

* * *

_:O Dun dun dun.... Yes people... the next chapter will be the OFFICIAL end of Troyella. *Yays* Lets jump up and down with joy. Sorry to any fans but...what do you people see in them?? Bleurgh. _

_Anyways, i hope you like this chapter with the Gabpay making up and the Troy meeting the parentals, the almost kiss and then the dramatic ending. Do you all forgive me? :D _

_Reviews are so much love :] Go on...tell me how much you love Troypay! :D _


	6. Chapter 6

_Firstly, i want to apologize for how long this has taken me to get out. I've been on and off writing it for weeks and just generally been busy with courseworks, essays and exams so please bear with me. _

_Also, i wanted to say THANK YOU! to everybody that has reviewed this story, seriously it means so much when i get a review. I love them all :D So thanks again. _

_I just want to dedicate this story too tinkerbell .xox- I'm sorry i lost your memory stick :/ Lol. _

_Anyways i hope you like it :D Enjoy ;]_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Troy opened the door half-heartedly, he pushed it open without really caring if it banged into the wall. Did he care about anything anymore?

Sharpay followed in behind him, barely making a sound. The heels she had on, still on from the Country Club meeting, were the only sound entering the room. The noise of the Clickety-Clack was starting to get to her, so she decided to take them off. Not really caring, she flung them to the side. Without another word, she flicked on the kettle, not really bothered whether he wanted a hot drink – she was going to make him one anyway.

Troy lowered himself down to the sofa, slowly. Had all this really happened? Today had not been great; the only good thing was being with Sharpay but still today had sucked royally. He was still trying to wrap his head around it, trying to understand it all, trying to figure out what to believe.

"_Troy, I can explain." Gabriella looked at him sheepish, like she'd been caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar without permission. She looked…guilty. _

"_What's going on? Someone better start talking." He could feel the anger rising in him. If Gabriella had secretly been seeing Ryan behind his back…he didn't know what he would feel. _

_Hurt? Insulted? Betrayed? If he felt heartbroken he knew it would be just because it was Ryan and no other reason, nothing more then that. He didn't love Gabriella; he never had and if he did it was only as a brother would love his sister. "Well?" His eyes flitted his eyes between both Ryan and Gabriella whilst Sharpay hovered in the background. _

"_Its not what you think Troy." Gabriella mumbled, holding her hands tightly together. His head moved with an instant, his eyes no doubt glaring. _

"_Oh yeah? Why don't you tell me then?" He snarled and Gabriella quivered. Ryan placed his arm around Gabriella, pulling her closer to him and glaring back at Troy. _

"_Hey! You can't talk to her like that-" _

"_Why don't you keep the fuck out of it Ry?" Troy began to walk closer towards his 'best friend', his fists clenching. "Something tells me you're a little too involved…Ry." Sharpay shivered at the way he was talking, she had never seen him like this before and she couldn't imagine anybody else had either. It scared her, too much. Ryan quivered a little bit; he had no idea how to react towards him. He hadn't expected everything to fall apart this way. _

"_Just listen to us for a second okay?" Ryan begged. _

"_Oh. Us!? Its 'us' now is it?" Troy sneered but didn't stop. "How adorable." _

"_Troy. Please stop being like this! Listen to us!" Gabriella half-screamed, desperate for him to listen but not so desperate for the audience from inside the party. Troy was so near to retorting back when a soft voice called out from behind him. _

"_Troy. Just please…listen to them." His fist began to unclench at the sound of her voice, it was soothing him but then he looked at Ryan's arm around his supposed girlfriend, the way Gabriella was looking at Ryan and the way Ryan was giving Gabriella a pointed look for the way he was reacting to Sharpay. He clenched them again, the pair of them irritating him. How dare Ryan realise the way he felt for Sharpay before he fully knew himself! _

"_Fine." He grumbled. "Fucking tell me. Quick." He snapped. Gabriella jumped but left Ryan's arms and walked towards Troy. At first she attempted to take his hands but seeing the way he flinched towards her, she decided against it. "Now." He huffed impatiently after Gabriella was taking several minutes to speak up. She flinched at the sound of his harshness, never in the last couple of years of knowing him had she ever seen him this hurt. She couldn't describe the heart-wrenching pain she was feeling at this moment. _

"_Troy…when I first met you." He shivered at her words, remembering the day they first met. "I thought…I thought you were amazing and handsome and so, so kind. Especially to me." He couldn't resist rolling his eyes, what typical things to say when the guilt kicks in. Gabriella could see his reaction towards her. His coldness…she had never felt anything like it. She was usually a carefree type girl and had never even dreamed – let alone found herself – in a situation like this. "Troy, please don't be so cold towards me." He sighed and groaned inwardly. _

"_Fine. I'm listening." _

"_As I was saying, when I met you – it was amazing but I didn't feel anything. No spark, no electric…feeling. I guess what I'm trying to say is I didn't feel anything between us the way I felt something when I met Ryan." By this time Gabriella had turned to look at Ryan, he let out a smile, unable to hold it back, Gabriella gave him a controlled one, careful to Troy's feelings. "And when you did call me after a week, I didn't get the butterflies in my stomach that I get – that I still get – when Ryan calls me. And I am so sorry if I've hurt you and I didn't want it to come out this way. I know our relationship hasn't exactly been real lately but I didn't want this to end this way." Troy sighed and closed his eyes; he rubbed the pain that was forming in his neck. He turned slightly to look at Sharpay. She was looking at the ground but when she sensed him looking at her, she looked up and smiled. As briefest a smile could get in this situation. He didn't smile back but his eyes did light up and that was enough for her. _

"_Your right. We've been over for a long time Gabriella. I know this. We were never…right. I just didn't think you'd go behind my back-" _

"_But I didn't." Gabriella interrupted. "I promise you, nothing has happened between Ryan and I." His eyes flicked to Ryan quickly who nodded. "But I am guilty. I'm guilty of feeling something for someone who is not you. And I'm so sorry for that. I never wanted to hurt you. And I know your not hurt in the way people normally are. You're hurt because you trusted me and I let you down. I'm so sorry." Troy didn't say anything but nodded, softly in agreement. She was right. He wasn't hurt at the idea of her cheating on him but he was hurt because he and trusted her and he had trusted Ryan and they had let them down. But he wasn't going to hate them for that. _

"_Okay."_

"_Please forgive me, Troy." He sighed again. _

"_I do, I just. It's going to be awkward between us for a while. I don't know if it will ever be the same between us again. But I'm not mad. I don't know, maybe I should be but I'm not. This thing we have – had Gabriella. Its over. It's done." And with that Troy took Sharpay's hand and they made their way back to their apartment. _

"Here." Sharpay passed him a cup of coffee, he looked at her, confusion filled his eyes and she looked back. She grimaced, worried if he would suddenly get mad by taking some initiative, she smiled lightly.

"I didn't ask-"

"I know but I don't care. You needed a drink, or so I thought so, so drink up." She said sternly, he raised his eyebrows and she relented. "Please." He huffed and shrugged his shoulders, taking the drink and having a sip.

"Happy." He said sarcastically, he hoped it came of as joking.

"Ecstatic." She played back.

There was a moment of silence, Sharpay looked over to see Troy deep in thought. She wanted to know if he was feeling down, hurt _–or course he's hurt,_ she scolded herself but was he heartbroken? Sure, he had said to Gabriella their relationship was over and that he didn't feel anything anymore but was he just covering all that up?

"Troy?" He looked up, questioning and she sat down on the edge of the coffee table opposite him.

"Is everything okay?" He was concerned for her; she let out a slow chuckle. "What?"

"No. Nothing. Its just…after everything that's happened today, my parents, Gabriella and Ryan – your asking if I'm okay?"

"Yeah, well-" She could see he was about to put himself down. She placed a hand over his shoulder.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. I just mean…your so genuinely nice Troy. I don't think I've ever met anybody like you before. You're an original. You don't even realise how amazing you are!" She grinned and he smiled. "Was that a smile?" She teased and his smile grew. "Oh my gosh, there it is again…" She stood up and rifled through her apparently never-ending handbag, Troy chuckled in the background.

"What are you doing?" She paused what she was doing and turned to look at him, grinning wildly.

"Why, finding my camera of course! Gosh, who knows when I'll see it again!" Troy laughed again, he was surprised with himself that he could feel this happy this quick. Not that he had forgotten or anything…just not dwelling he guessed. She quickly started snapping photos of him, doing little things to make him chuckle, it was working, he was forgetting and he actually looked happy. Sharpay felt pleased with herself. She didn't want to make Troy forget Gabriella…just the pain he was feeling that had been caused by her.

"Please stop!" Troy begged, still laughing. She snapped a few more and grinned.

"But such beautiful smiles deserved to be photographed." She began leaning her camera towards him, leaning more into his face, snapping more photos. "All…the…time!" She snapped some more and finally decided to put her camera away, her giggles still heard by Troy.

Instead Troy patted the spot next to him on the sofa and Sharpay sat next to him, whilst she sat going through the 'one million and one' photos she had just taken of him [some had included her] Troy was flicking through the channels on the TV. He came across E! News and scowled.

"As if anybody would watch this show…who cares about some dumb celebrities?" Sharpay looked up in mock horror. She playfully slapped him.

"Hey! Don't diss, this is my favourite show okay?" Troy's mouth fell open.

"B-but this is…this show is for shallow people and you-"

"Your saying I'm shallow?!"

"No! No I did not mean that it's just…" Troy began to backtrack. Shit, what if he had really upset her?!

"What?! I'm ugly and will never be as pretty as those Celebs? So I should just get over it and live in a dustbin my whole life?"

"Shit. I'm so sorry Sharpay. I did not mean that. You are pretty, beautiful even and I-" He was cut off when Sharpay fell into a fit of giggles, he was confused. Why was she laughing?

"I can't believe you fell for that." She pinched his arm. "Your such a loser, Troy!"

"Yeah…well…I can't believe you tricked me, now that's just rude!" Sharpay giggled.

"Aww, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Troy rolled his eyes and fake-huffed.

"I suppose…if I have to."

"You do." Sharpay instinctively lay against his arms, still flipping through the photos she had taken, she stalled for a second. "Hey, I really like this one." She held the camera up, her and Troy were messing around, both looking at the camera and both smiling the biggest possible smiles they could.

"Yeah, I like it too."

"What do you reckon? Our first official photo?" Troy looked confused so Sharpay clarified. "The first photo of me and you that will be displayed around here.

"I like that idea." They both grinned and continued holding each other. After a few moments of silence and a few minutes of E! News, Troy had felt bad after insulting Sharpay so decided to let her watch it, he still didn't get it but figured he didn't need to. "Hey, lets do something."

"What do you mean?"

"Something, tomorrow night maybe. I figured the way that I am going to…deal with all this I guess, is if I get over it quickly." Sharpay wanted to ask…if he really did have feelings for Gabriella still but she was afraid of the answer she might get, so instead she nodded.

"The movies. I want to see that new one. About the blue people. Looks interesting don't you think?" Troy chuckled, shaking his head.

"Blue people…"

--

Troy and Sharpay had gone to see the movie about the blue people and Troy had rather enjoyed it, he couldn't say the same thing for Sharpay though, she fell asleep forty-five minutes in. Only when she did wake up, which was right when the credits had finished, Troy had wanted to wake her up but the feel of Sharpay resting against his arms and pulling him closer every once in a while was almost too much to let go, Sharpay had asked if the human 'guy' and the 'blue girl' had gotten it on. Troy had chuckled, put his arm around her and lead her out of the cinema, her question going unanswered.

Troy and Sharpay had gone out many times over the last several weeks. It had been exactly one month and seventeen days since the revelation of Ryan and Gabriella. Sharpay had done her best to make him happy or rather happier. Could she ever make him happy? She wondered, she hoped one day she could.

They had been to see all the latest movies together, been out for dinner at some random diner and when Sharpay wasn't working her nights, sometimes they would stay in, order in pizza, Sharpay would beg him to order ice-cream along with it and watch some movie that Sharpay had bought. She had shelves of DVD's. Tonight though; Troy had decided they were going out. He wanted to take Sharpay to a nice restaurant, one he could actually afford – he wasn't trying to impress her parents just Sharpay, and then maybe something later on. He wanted to thank Sharpay for all that she had done for him the last few weeks. Whilst he wasn't heartbroken, he hadn't seen one of his best friends in a while. Ryan had asked to work on a separate house on the estate, he only saw him once and he wasn't sure who avoided whom.

Sharpay had taken almost an hour to get ready, since Troy wouldn't really delve into details, just that they were going to a nice place to eat, she had no idea what sort of outfit would be appropriate. So instead she decided on a simple, dark blue dress that cut off at the knee. The top part was laced and there were no straps. Sharpay had found it rather fascinating since the dress could be suitable for a nice day out or a nice meal out. Worked both ways.

Sharpay had been immensely impressed with the restaurant Troy had picked, it was classy yet not over the top at the same time. Any place that still had chips on the menu worked for Sharpay. They were just settling into their meals after Troy had insisted on getting them both a starter, Troy was having Steak and Sharpay was having a rather fancy risotto of some sort.

Sharpay had also managed to persuade Troy into purchasing her a small glass of wine. Troy didn't mind so much since he knew Sharpay would not get ID. She may look young but she pulled of sophistication very well and just like he thought, the waiter didn't hesitate.

Troy was amazed at how relaxed he felt around Sharpay, whenever he was with her, he would always laugh and just generally feel happy. His happiness however was short lived. When he looked over to the doorway to see Ryan and Gabriella hand in hand. Sharpay followed his eye line and too was surprised. It wasn't long until four pairs of eyes were each flitting back and forth to each other.

* * *

_Ohhhh...What do we have here? O.o _

_Sorry if you were hoping for Troypay to getttt itttt ooooooon. But i thought that would be a bit insensitive. And oh sorry for Troys contradictions. He is not heartbroken (!) By Gabriella. but hurt by their semi-betrayal. Just incase any of you guys were like ...wtf?! _

_Reviews are (L) Oh and i'll try to get to the Troypayness as soon as but i want to establish their friendship first ;]_


	7. Chapter 7

**Please READ; Important. **

_Okay, so i want to apologize for the wait. I've been trying to finish this chapter for the last couple of days. My exams are starting in 3 WEEKS! Which means an update might not come till a month from now or maybe more. These are incredibly important exams for me since they determine where i go in my life and so on. So yeah, if there's no update thats why. Sorry about that. But i will NOT be abandoning this story. _

_Another thing, i would like to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter, it really does mean a lot that people are reading my fic. I hope you like this! It was originally finished differently but it was way to short so i decided to scrap it and add in the last scene wit Chad and Taylor since they havent been in the story all that much. _

_Anyways, hope you like it;) _

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Sharpay felt the room go cold as she saw Ryan and Gabriella standing there over near the door. They had looked happy, all smiles, even adorable; Sharpay couldn't help but add; however the happiness was wiped away when their eyes laid on the both of them.

She should have been worried about what this looked like to them, to Gabriella. She should have wondered if she and Troy looked like a couple towards them, if Gabriella would be jealous. Sharpay couldn't help but feel a small satisfaction at the idea of possibly looking like she was possibly in a relationship with Troy. However, there was only one thing, rather one person was on her mind. The minute Sharpay had taken note of Gabriella and Ryan; Sharpay's eyes had flicked straight over to Troy to see his reaction. He was tense, that much she knew. His eyes not so much filled with hate but there was a faint glare hidden behind them. She was worried about him yes, about his feelings but she couldn't help but hate the part of her – the bigger part of her that was more concerned for whether Troy wanted Gabriella still. She didn't want to feel like this, to feel like a guy was controlling her, to feel like her emotions ran along just one line but it was true. Troy had changed her, the way her thoughts and her emotions ran. They all ran in one line and that was to him.

Sharpay's hand began to reach for Troy's own but when she realised what she was doing, she stalled. She wasn't sure how Gabriella would take it – or how Troy would react. Although, Troy was extremely friendly with her anyway, he would put his arm around her, around her waist, hold her hand, sometimes he would randomly pull her in for a hug and refuse to let go, Sharpay revelled in the beauty of it all. She had to stop herself from wondering what if? What if they were a couple? What if it was her Troy loved? But all that lead too was whimpering's and tears on Sharpay's part.

She glanced back at him, he responded almost immediately and looked back at her. She smiled lightly then turned to look at Gabriella and Ryan who were still standing in the archway of the entrance, ignoring the hostess who was trying to direct them to a table. She gave them a small smile and waved, Gabriella waved back, although it took her a few seconds to respond, she was hesitant. Sharpay then quickly looked at Troy, Troy didn't know what to do, he knew exactly what Sharpay was about to do any minute now, he felt he knew her so well now. He wasn't sure if he was mad at her or…thankful? As much as he hated to admit it, he missed Ryan and he wanted his friend back. He missed Gabriella too, though she had always been more of a friend then a girlfriend to him.

Sharpay nodded, placed her hand over his for a brief second as if to calm him, she then turned her attention back to Ryan and Gabriella and beckoned for them to come over and join them.

Gabriella's eyes expanded until they couldn't no more, she whipped her head around to Ryan to see what he thought of it, but he was just as surprised as Gabriella was. Gabriella made a step forward but Ryan held her back, gripping his hand on her wrist. Gabriella looked at him questioningly.

"Ryan, what-" Ryan nodded his head towards Troy who was looking either neutral or completely blank towards him. There was no hatred but Troy hadn't exactly had a punch-up with him, therefore he was afraid Troy was going to attack him over the table. Gabriella looked towards Troy, almost pleadingly. Troy rolled his eyes and looked at Sharpay. She nodded.

"Please, Troy. Please do this." She lightly begged. He sighed yet smiled, gestured his head towards Ryan and Gabriella, nodding for them to come over.

Gabriella beamed, hoping this meant Troy was okay with her now, maybe it was foolish on her part – or maybe it was just hope. Ryan wasn't sure what to think, he didn't want to lose Troy as a friend but Gabriella meant the world to him, he'd regretted the day he had introduced her to him, missing out on the years he could have confessed his feelings. He sighed and sat down besides Gabriella, opposite Sharpay. She smiled lightly, aware that this was going to be awkward but still he was grateful for her, he knew Troy wouldn't have allowed this if she hadn't of been here.

There was an awkward silence that set in, Gabriella picked up her drink and placed back again several different times, Troy was trying not to clench his fist and shout obscenities and he wasn't so stupid, he realised the reason he wasn't doing that exact thing right now was because of one blonde girl, sitting next to him at this apparent moment in time. Ryan was flicking his eyes between Troy and Sharpay whilst Sharpay messed with her nails and continued to flatten her hair every now and then.

"So…Ryan erm…Troy tells me your working on some new building? Awesome?" She realised how ridiculous the conversation starter was but she needed to break the silence and take away the tenseness too. She wanted it to evaporate into thin air. Ryan cleared his throat and laid his attention on her.

"Erm…yeah. Some hotshot, rich guy needs a new building. You know along with several others he already has." Sharpay rolled her eyes, it was the exact kind of thing her father would do. Gabriella gave out a light laugh.

"I can't stand people like that. They are always the worst people to set examples and the worst parents. Ironically, their children are always the most rude and self obnoxious people ever." She smiled and Ryan nodded in agreement. Sharpay felt her heart give out and thump louder. She knew they didn't mean her directly, but what about when she had been at school? She had never been intentionally mean to anybody, she had never revelled in the cliques or been desperate to be friends with the _fabulous_ people of the school who underneath were just complete and utter bitches. But she did wonder, did she ever come across as one to anybody? Rich daddy, bitchy mommy equals I'm-so-far-up-myself-its-ridiculous daughter? Had anybody ever assumed she was like that, just from the outside?

"Not always." Troy had stayed silent up until now. As soon as they had begun to talk about rich parents and their demon children, his eyes had glanced towards Sharpay, she had immediately blushed red and bit her lip, a sure sign of nervous for her, he had picked up over the following months.

"Sorry?" Gabriella had asked quietly apologizing for not hearing him, something told Ryan that wasn't the only reason she was apologizing though. Troy sighed and huffed annoyingly as though it was a complete pain in the ass to have to talk to her.

"You said _'rich kids are always the most rude and self obnoxious people._' I said _'not always'_ because you're wrong." He was glaring now, unintentionally but he was mad, they were disrespecting Sharpay and he didn't like that.

"Okay then, so name one person whose got complete Asses and snobs as parents and who are possibly decent human beings? Name one?" Ryan hadn't meant it to come out so harsh, it was a joke he and Troy had always had, rich kids are dicks, that was what they would say all the time during high school and he didn't like the way Troy was looking at his girlfriend.

"Alright, I'll name you one. Sharpay." He said it with such ice in his voice, it made Sharpay shiver and it would have made Gabriella too if she hadn't been so shocked and gasped to loud, she blushed and looked at Sharpay, who was smiling softly as though to tell her it was okay. She smiled back apologetically. Troy barely took notice, he was glaring at his old friend and Ryan was glaring back.

"And how do you know?" Ryan questioned, not harshly just questionable. Troy scoffed.

"Because I met her parents." He was slouching in his chair, a clear line that he was irritated. Ryan let out a harsh laugh.

"See, now that ironic. You met Sharpay's parents – the girl you claimed you had no feelings for yet you never met Gabriella's." He arched an eyebrow, as if to challenge Troy. He was sick of him freezing him out, he wanted his friend back and yes, maybe this wasn't the best way to go about it but if fighting with Troy was a way of getting his friend to talk to him, he would take anything.

"No. What's ironic is the day I met Sharpay's parents, is the day I found out about you two." There was an awkward silence that fell over the table. Sharpay stopped herself from grabbing Troy's hand, she wasn't sure whether to be thrilled – Troy had stood up for her or whether to be heartbroken, Ryan had just revealed Troy had no feelings for her and of course feel bad for her new-found friend, Troy had just but Gabriella on the spot. Gabriella felt a soft tear leak down her face; she hated herself for the mess she had created. "See. Ironic." At that point, Troy stood up, threw his napkin on the table along with several cash notes and walked out of the restaurant.

Sharpay wanted to follow him out of the restaurant but what would that have said to Ryan and Gabriella, proved everything Ryan had thought he knew when in initial fact he was wrong? What about Gabriella, she was obviously hurt at what she had accused Sharpay of, she hadn't known any better. Did Gabriella come first or Troy?

"Sharpay, its okay. Go after him. I know you want too." Sharpay looked at Gabriella, had she been that obvious? The shock was written all over her face, her cheeks colouring had deepened so much that Gabriella couldn't help but let out a faint giggle as she wiped another tear that had threatened to fall, away. Sharpay glanced at Ryan and he nodded. She nodded back and smiled slightly. Just as she had gotten up and was ready to walk away, the pair of them stopped her in unison. Ryan went first.

"Sharpay, I'm sorry about all that. I want you to know this isn't about you, I just…I want my friend back." He glanced at Gabriella before continuing. "And I know what I did was wrong, I know that I just…" Sharpay grinned the biggest grin she could muster at the apparent time.

"You just love her and you couldn't help it." Ryan coughed and Gabriella turned to look at him, blushing. "Its okay, it's written all over your face. I hope your happy and I know right now it doesn't seem that way, but I know Troy wants you to be happy too." Gabriella grinned and stood up so she could pull her into a hug.

"You're a great girl, Shar." She smiled.

"Thank you, I just wish Troy could see that." She had said it more to herself, not intending Gabriella to hear her but she had. Instead of commenting on it though, Gabriella merely shook her head softly, sighing. Sharpay had no idea.

"I love you, Shar." _Yeah, if only Troy could love me too… _

That time, Sharpay did say it to herself.

Sharpay had followed Troy out of the restaurant; he had been outside the building not wanting to leave without her, since he had brought her here and they had come together. She had smiled softly when she saw him, taking him into her arms, hoping to God he was okay. He had mentally thanked her. Hugging her, well, it had made his, once again, fucked up world settle back into place. Sharpay wiped the tables; she'd been working at _Margaret's Pancake House_ for a good few months now. She couldn't believe she had been living with Troy for almost four months now. Time flew by past as far as she was concerned. She hadn't really heard from her mother that much since the disastrous Country Club gathering. Her mother had of course, called her a few days later to primly yell at her about not being on her best behaviour the entire day and of course to moan, complain and disapprove of Troy. Sharpay had so badly wanted to tell her mother to fuck off, but knew she couldn't, she didn't have the strength to tell her mother that. She'd wanted to tell her mother to fuck off since the day she learned the word and what it meant. Her father hadn't been so bad, she'd spoken to him briefly, he didn't think much of Troy either since he wasn't in business, he did however approve of Troy's job, since he was an architecture and had no doubt been involved in building one of his buildings. Her father believed, a man who got his hands dirty wasn't a man of wealth and therefore not worth his time, her parents were of old money which meant they had pretty much never done anything for themselves ever. Her Grandmother Pearl was alright though, in fact she was great, she said she saw a lot of herself in Sharpay. It was her father where all the money had started, her mother was apparently just like Sharpay's – a stuck up Bitch. Her grandmothers words not her.

As Sharpay was just clearing up somebody's leftover greasy hamburger and pancakes that were soaked up in syrup, Taylor walked through the doors, Chad along with her. She quickly placed the dirty dishes on the side, ready for somebody else to clean them. She squealed like a little girl, she felt like she hadn't seen Taylor for ages and felt like had it had been even longer since she had seen Chad. She ran over and hugged them both, excited to see the pair of them. They laughed and hugged them back.

"What are you guys doing here?" She grinned, she loved the both of them so much, and she thought Taylor and Chad were the most adorable couple ever, typical love/hate relationship but it worked for them.

"We wanted to see you, silly. Chad's been asking for you, he needs his Shar fix." She giggled and Chad laughed, nodding so his hair bounced up and down.

"And, were kind of hungry." Taylor slapped in his gut, making him cry out in pain. Sharpay raised her eyebrow but laughed all the same. She grabbed some menus from the counter and led them to a corner booth.

"Here you go, order whatever you want. It's on me. I've missed you guys so much!"

"Shar, you don't need to do that."

"Hey, free food Tay!" Chad laughed, joking but still received a kick under the table. He murmured his '_ows_' beneath his breath. Sharpay had to cover her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Well, will you be able to join us for a bit?" Taylor asked, Sharpay glanced behind her to see if Margaret was in for the day and then glanced at her watch.

"I suppose I'll be able to sit out for fifteen minutes or so. I'll see if Michelle can cover me." Taylor grinned and thanked her; Sharpay shook her head as if to say '_it was no problem'_. "Now what can I get you guys?" Taylor studied the menu over before reaching a decision.

"Well, I will have some waffles with maple syrup and Chad will have…" She took a while to glance over the menu before coming across the perfect meal for him. "He will have the double stack of pancakes, extra dressing of syrup, chocolate sauce and a lump of ice cream on the side please."

"Damn, Tay. You know me so well." That order had been the first thing that had caught Sharpay's attention. Sharpay had left to go order their order and began asking other customers what they wanted, after about ten minutes Chad and Taylor's order was up. Sharpay decided to take their order to them personally since Michelle had agreed to cover her and she grabbed a Banana milkshake she had made for herself.

"Here you go." Sharpay said whilst placing the food in front of them. Taylor moved up the booth so Sharpay could get in, which she thanked her for. She took a hug sip of her shake and groaned at how gorgeous it tasted. Taylor raised her eyebrow.

"Long morning?" Sharpay nodded and sat comfortably.

"Long week." Sharpay had filled Taylor in all that had gone on with Troy, Gabriella and Ryan that night with dinner. Chad had heard about it from Troy at work, so he already knew. He was beginning suspect that maybe Troy had feelings for Sharpay but he didn't dwell on the thought, he hadn't really seen them interact together all that much.

"Troy being a grumpy twat?" Taylor asked, bluntly. Taylor liked Troy but she didn't like the way things were starting to affect her friend with him, since she knew how much Sharpay liked him although Sharpay hadn't outright admitted it, she knew her friend.

"No. I'm just worried about him, you know? I mean, I know he's hurting because of the whole thing. But I don't want him hating Ryan and Gabriella forever because I know he doesn't, he's just too stubborn to forgive them. If that's the right word?" Taylor nodded in understanding and looked at her friend with sympathy. It was obvious to anybody how much Sharpay cared for Troy. Chad had stayed silent for pretty much most of the conversation, since they were talking about his best friend.

"Look, Troy does forgive Gabriella and Ryan. Before he met Gabriella, he always thought Ryan liked her despite him never admitting it. He's just surprised that they would do this too him. He does forgive them, he just needs time. It hurts him to see them, not because of what they've done but because of who they are and what they mean to him." Chad looked deep in thought whilst talking, Taylor looked surprised as did Sharpay but nevertheless she smiled at Chad and placed her hand over his to thank him.

* * *

_Like it? Review Please :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys, sorry this took so long but my exams are over now! Yay. But now i just got to wait for the results. So if you never hear from me again? Its probably because i died of failure or something. _

_But anyways, i hope you like this chapter, the first part is filled with some Troypay cuteness and no disrespect to 50's music. I actually love it ;) So yeah...hope you like this ;) _

* * *

Chapter 8

Sharpay awoke to the sound of some classic 50's style swing dance music. _What the fuck?_ She thought, she glanced at her clock that was nestled into her pillow. She had a tendency to pick up the offending object every so often during the night and place it next to her head. It worked better this way, particularly in the mornings when she needed to get up to go to work. It was 10 am. And she didn't need to be at work till about three. And yet, here she was awake and listening to some crappy music her grandmother probably had on repeat.

She sat up slowly, patting her hair and trying to comb her fingers through it, despite knowing no matter what she did, her hair would still look like a matted mess. She threw her legs over the side of her bed and her feet danced across the floor until they settled on something small and fluffy. _Ah, there you are._ She slipped her feet into comfy slippers that had bunny rabbit heads on the end. Troy had found them particularly funny and always made fun of her whenever she wore them. Each time, Sharpay merely stuck her tongue out of them and then would touch the fluffy bunny's head as if to say _– I still love you_. In fact sometimes she would receive rather strange glances from Troy and she would realise she had actually said that aloud. There was one moment just a few weeks earlier where that particular scene had happened, Troy had chuckled and placed a light, feathery kiss on the top of her head. **On the top of her head**. Sharpay had mentally _Squee'd_ on the inside.

Sharpay grabbed the silk dressing gown that was hanging on the back of her door and threw it over her pyjama shorts and vest top before heading out into the kitchen, she at least had to _attempt_ to break the stereo system.

Sharpay strolled out only to find Troy moving to the music and casually spinning around whilst flipping pancakes over the stove. Sharpay had to place a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh, however a slight giggle fell out causing Troy to look up, startled. His shocked face slowly morphed into a grinning one though as he placed the pan back on the stove and turned the heat down.

"Morning. I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed." Sharpay arched her eyebrow but couldn't help but give him a smile anyway. She headed more towards him, grabbing an apple and sitting down on a stall besides the breakfast bar.

"Okay, not that I'm complaining and all, I mean, free food. Yay! But why do you want to make me breakfast? And pancakes? I mean…yum much?" She laughed lightly but kept her eyes on her apple, she was contemplating what his answer would be and was a little apprehensive of what he may say. _Come on, your reading way too much into this, Shar._ Troy stalled for a second and leaned on the counter, opposite her, he waited a few seconds before Sharpay finally glanced up and looked back at him.

"I guess…I just wanted to say thanks. For everything you've done. I mean, standing by me through this whole Gabriella and Ryan thing. Consoling me, just hanging out with me. Your amazing, Shar. I guess, I just wanted you to know that." He smiled sheepishly, obviously embarrassed by his little speech, throughout though Sharpay's grin had only become bigger and bigger. She stood up and walked round the counter to take him in his arms.

"Troy." She said, her voice coming out as a playful whine, whilst she clung to him. She momentarily pulled back and looked up at him, her arms still fitted, snugly around his neck. "You're my friend, I'd stand by you through anything, no matter what. You have to know that."

Troy looked down to Sharpay, who was a good few inches shorter then him, with his arms wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck, he placed his forehead on her own.

"I do now." He whispered and Sharpay inwardly shivered at the feeling of his breath upon her. They stayed there for a few moments, just looking at each other and listening to the sounds of each other's breathing patterns. Sharpay wanted so badly to kiss Troy, right here and right now and when Troy moved his head a little, her heart gave out at the thought that he was about too.

But something snapped inside of her and she hastily moved her arms away and headed back to her seat, avoiding his eyes. Troy felt a slight pang in his chest for the loss of contact, why had she moved away from him? He couldn't get over the way she had felt in his arms, in was almost like she…belonged there?

A few moments passed of silence whilst Troy revisited the pancakes he had been previously cooking and Sharpay began attacking the fridge and the cupboards, taking anything that could be remotely edible and satisfactory enough to be eaten with pancakes. She placed them all on the table, getting out mats and cutlery, lining it all up perfectly whilst Troy was giving his pancakes the finishing touches.

When Troy was just dishing up one pancake each on two plates and then dishing the rest of them on a bigger plate, Sharpay decided to grab two glasses and fill them up with Orange and Mango juice before sitting at the table. Troy picked up the two plates but before he placed them on the table, he halted giving out a loud chuckle when he spotted Sharpay's slippers. Sharpay looked at him, interested at what he seemed to find so funny about her. Her hands immediately when to her face at the fear of something being on it but when she found nothing, she looked back at Troy, her curiosity sparked. She then followed where his eyes were looking and relaxed. Several short moments later when Troy was still standing a few feet away from her, still holding her breakfast and still laughing, Sharpay let out a giggle along with him.

"Fuck off, Troy okay? I love them! Now give me my breakfast, I'm starving." She stuck out her tongue to show him she was joking and began walking and placed the food in front of her. He crouched down so he was sitting in front of her slippers, it didn't go unnoticed by him to realise how tanned and smooth Sharpay's legs seemed to be. He felt his heart begin to pounce a little harder in his chest, he tried to ignore it and focus on her fluffy slippers instead.

He ruffled one of the bunnies' head before glancing back up at Sharpay; his eyes glistened over as all the laughter they had previously shared a few moments ago, disappeared. He gave her one more, long look before getting up and heading towards his seat, where his pancakes were waiting for him. He paused and turned back around, Sharpay was silent and thoroughly confused as to what was exactly going through Troy's head right now but she shoved the thoughts away and tried to listen to what he was about to say.

"If you love your slippers, then I love them too." He had murmured it so quietly, Sharpay had to repeat it over and over in her head just to be clear she had heard correctly. When she was positive, her heart swelled and she wanted nothing more then to just wrap him in her arms and never let go.

Sharpay was just wiping away spilt beer when she took notice of some bouncy dark hair, she was sure she knew who it belonged too, any moment now she was waiting to be attacked by some toothy grin and when she saw some fluffy blondeness coming behind her, she knew it was Ryan and Gabriella, officially.

"Hey, Shar." Gabriella said, she looked a little sheepish at the idea of seeing Sharpay again. It had been a week since the whole dinner fiasco; they had kept in touch by texts but nothing serious. Sharpay couldn't help but notice how out of place Gabriella looked in this place. It wasn't the classiest of places but Sharpay liked it. The chipping of the paint, the drink stains all over the bar. Call her crazy but the less likely a place looked like a palace the more likely Sharpay was to fit in.

"Gabriella. Ryan. Hey!" She was really glad to see them but it was a busy night and just as Gabriella was about to respond, they were interrupted by a customer. Sharpay quickly served him before turning back to her friends, though she wanted to get to know Ryan more and hadn't really said more then a few sentences to him, she still liked the idea of referring to him as her friend.

"Hey Sharpay." Ryan said, giving her a slight nod.

"Hey guys." She beamed back. "Can I get you anything?" They were in a bar after all and Sharpay felt compelled to ask them for anything although she got the feeling they weren't there just for a drink. Gabriella nodded and turned to Ryan who seemed to be thinking.

"Yeah, can I have a pint of bitter and Gabriella…" He glanced at her and she nodded as though confirming his own unspoken thoughts. Sharpay would have thought it cute, if it didn't creep her out so much. "Gabriella will have an orange juice." Of course…Sharpay scolded herself for thinking such a negative thought. Gabriella was nice and was fast becoming one of her closest friends but did she ever have fun? You know, get drunk or anything?

Sharpay grabbed a pint glass before heading over to pour Ryan's drink, since it was only a few centimetres from where Gabriella and Ryan were; Sharpay was able to keep up a conversation with them.

"So, how's life for you guys?" She momentarily looked up every now and again before placing the beer in front of Ryan and grabbing a smaller glass for Gabriella, filling it up with orange juice. Ryan shrugged, such a man response whilst Gabriella smiled a little bit.

"Its okay really, nothing huge is really happening if I'm honest. I could be getting a promotion though, which is hopefully going to make work more fun."

"Really? That's great!" Sharpay exclaimed. Ryan shuffled his hand around in his pocket and bought out some change for the drinks ready to hand it over to Sharpay. Sharpay waved her hand and shook her head.

"They are on the house." Both Gabriella and Ryan opened their mouths, ready to argue and insist on paying, Sharpay chuckled. "Take it as a congratulations drink." Gabriella grinned.

"I don't know if I have the job yet, Shar." She replied, pointedly but accepted it nonetheless. She took a sip of her orange juice whilst taking a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Pfft…its you Gabriella. You have this in the bag." Sharpay grinned before being interrupted by another customer. "I'll just be right back, okay?" Ryan and Gabriella nodded before emerging themselves into a conversation whilst Sharpay served a bunch of customers.

Fifteen minutes later, Sharpay had the ability to breathe again, she felt guilty leaving her friends stranded, who had obviously come to speak to her – why else would they come to this particular bar? – But at the end of the day, she was just working and doing her job. When she had given the customer his order, customer after customer appeared, begging for her attention to satisfy their alcoholic needs.

"Sorry about that. Its really busy in here tonight." Sharpay leaned against the bar, opposite her friends.

"Its okay." Ryan shrugged. There was a moment of silence before Sharpay began to notice the shifting of Ryan and Gabriella's eyes and how they kept glancing at each other. Sharpay figured her prediction of why they were really here was correct but she was going to let them speak first.

"Actually, Sharpay we were hoping we could speak to you about something." Gabriella asked, her voice low. Sharpay arched her eyebrow but quickly shook it off in case they took it the wrong way.

"To talk about what?" As if she needed to ask.

"Troy." Ryan said, not missing a beat. Sharpay surprised herself at how surprised she was when Ryan spoke, her heart skipping beats at just the thought of talking about Troy, she scolded herself about how pathetic she was being. She talked about Troy all the time! _Okay, maybe not the best way to phrase that, Shar._ Sharpay slowly began to nod her head.

"Okay. Can you guys hang on ten minutes? My shift finishes then and we can talk." Ryan and Gabriella nodded their heads, picking up their drinks and starting to finish them off whilst Sharpay went off to serve some other people.

Sharpay spotted Ryan and Gabriella hidden away in one of the booths at the back of the room, obviously wanting to have a private conversation with Sharpay in a quieter environment then back at the bar. Although, a bar at all isn't exactly the best place, Sharpay thought. She was a little uneasy of what they wanted to say. And she didn't like the idea of talking about Troy behind his back, whilst she spoke about Troy with Taylor and such, this was obviously different. This was a conversation with the two people Troy didn't exactly love all that much right now. Nevertheless, Sharpay shook it off, flipped her hair over the side of her shoulder and strolled over towards them, a diet coke in her hand.

"Hey guys, sorry about the wait." She sat down opposite them; Ryan had his arm round Gabriella's shoulders whilst she was nestled into the side of his body. Gabriella grinned and gave a little wave and Ryan nodded his head before arching his eyebrow at Sharpay's chosen drink.

"Coke?" Sharpay was momentarily confused. She didn't like the way Ryan was eyeing her drink right now.

"Yeah?" She asked, confused and somewhat annoyed. Ryan immediately retracted after seeing the semi-glare that was being thrown at him.

"No, I just mean. You work in a bar? And your chosen drink is something fizzy? Just a little weird that's all." Sharpay shrugged.

"Well, you work in a bar and watch person after person continuously make a fool out of themselves because of said drink, would you want to drink." Gabriella let out a soft giggle and poked Ryan in the stomach. Ryan let out a low laugh.

"Okay, you have a point."

"And technically I'm not legal to drink the alcohol either so yeah, fizzy's all I can have." She winked and took a sip. And just like she predicted Gabriella's eyes went wide and Ryan sat up to lean forward, taking a sip of his drink that he had obviously ordered whilst Sharpay was busy serving other customers.

"Wait, your not twenty-one?" Ryan asked, bemused whilst Gabriella had started bouncing in her seats whispering such things as _"Aw, that means you're the baby of the group. That's so adorable. I need to take you shopping…"_ As Sharpay tuned out of what Gabriella was quietly babbling to herself she looked at Ryan. She laughed.

"No, I'm not. I've actually just recently turned nineteen." She replied only to let a high-pitched giggle when Ryan's eyeballs looked like they were ready to pop out.

"But you look so much older." Gabriella commented and Sharpay politely thanked her. "Not like really old, just you know old enough to buy some alcohol if you want to." Sharpay laughed again whilst Ryan continued focusing on Sharpay so much it was beginning to make her feel uneasy. _Was her age really that much of a big deal? Really?_

"So does Troy know? About your age, I mean?" _Oh so that's the problem_, Sharpay thought.

"Ha, yeah. He found out the first day I moved in when he bought a couple of beers. I mean, I still drink and all, I just feel I should let people know you know?" She paused before adding; "You know you're face resembled Troy's so much when you realised how old I was, its almost laughable." She let out a giggle and Gabriella couldn't help but join her.

There was a momentary silence before Sharpay began flitting her eyes between the two of them. They'd really messed up, they'd hurt Troy but in the long run, Sharpay could tell that they really loved each other and that maybe the pain had been worth it. Just a little bit at least.

"So…Troy. You wanted to talk about, Troy?" Sharpay looked up only to be received with a Sharpay's flush and Ryan casting his eyes away. Great, you've made them nervous. Congratulations.

"Yeah…"Ryan began before Gabriella jumped in, placing her hand over Ryan's hand as if to comfort him.

"Look, Sharpay. I know this is going to put you in an awkward position and that's the last thing that I, that we both want to do. Its just…we are kind of desperate right now. You know? We just…we just want Troy, our friend back, and we know its our fault, we know that its just…" Sharpay was a little shocked at first before Gabriella began to trail off and Sharpay forced herself to close her mouth and speak.

"I erm…I understand what you're trying to say and really, I want that for you guys too, I mean I know Troy still cares for you but he just needs time you know?" Gabriella was nodding whilst Ryan, who was obviously uncomfortable talking about his once best friend this way, kept his eyes on his and Gabriella's entwining hands. "But what I don't understand is what exactly this has to do with me you know?" Gabriella smiled at Sharpay's foolishness, she really had no idea the kind of effect she had on Troy. It was the effect Gabriella had hoped she would have on him but instead found she had it with Ryan instead. Ryan understood what Gabriella was thinking too. Whilst he was sure that Troy was slowly starting to figure out the depth of his feelings for Sharpay, he realised too that Sharpay had no idea about the feelings Troy had for her.

"Troy listens to you Sharpay. I mean really listens, he-"

"What's she's trying to say, is if there was anyone who could reason with Troy and get him to stay in the same room with us for longer then five minutes – its you, Sharpay." Ryan cut across, interrupting. Sharpay looked taken aback, which she was. Did she really have that kind off effect on Troy? She almost couldn't believe it and when she tried to argue, she was cut across, this time by Gabriella.

"Think about it, Shar." Gabriella almost had tears in her eyes just at the thought of possibly talking to Troy again and having the fate of it lie in Sharpay's hands. "Last week, at dinner. I know Troy, okay? I know him and I know he was all set to storm out of that restaurant as soon as we turned up but you know what the first thing he did?" Sharpay shook her head, no. This time it was Ryan who answered.  
"He looked at you, Sharpay." Gabriella smiled at the memory.  
"The first thing he did, as soon as he saw us was look at you. And you calmed him down. You made him feel better; you made him believe that everything was going to be okay, just because you were sitting down next to him. And he let us join the table, don't you see? He listens to you. He values your thoughts and opinions."

"Okay." Was all Sharpay could muster. Gabriella retracted, tightening her grip on Ryan's hands.

"I don't want to put any pressure on you, Sharpay. Or even assume that you will do this for us. I just want…I would like you to talk to him. Just get him to have dinner with us, somewhere where he can't storm out. I don't know, I just…I want him to forgive us." The tears that had threatened to fall from Gabriella's were now doing just that, falling against her will and there was nothing that she could do to stop them. She leaned her head even more into Ryan's arms as he tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer. Leaning his chin on her head, whispering sweet nothings to her. Sharpay felt her own tears threatening to fall until she couldn't take it anymore and whispered to them;

"I'll see what I can do." It was no promise. But it was enough.

* * *

_So, should Sharpay talk to Troy? Should Troy forgive them? _

_Let me know and it may define the next chapter! ;D _


	9. Chapter 9

_So this is an indredibly short chapter! And i'm so sorry! But it seemed like a good way to stop there and i wasnt sure when i was going to find the time or get such a creative flow so i decided to upload this. _

_I'm sorry i'm taking so long, i'm just so busy atm, and i really want to finish this! As i have so many ideas for this fic, so i hope you stick around and just to say, the road for T/S is a long one. Thats not to say they aren't going to be doing stuff soon, its just a long road until its a official! ;) _

_But yes, i'm sorry for the length of time its taking me but i really hope i dont need to abandon this story because i am truly looking forward to writing the storylines and hearing about your thoughts. Your reviews mean everything so thank you so much! :)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine**

Sharpay unlocked the door to hers and Troy's apartment; there was only a small lamp on in the living room, which meant that Troy had already gone to bed. She had realised after these months that whenever Troy had, had a long day at work, he would usually go to bed before she got home from the bar, but he would leave a light switched on for her, not wanting her to be lost and rustling around in the dark.

It was yet again, another one of those things that she was beginning to love about Troy, he was so sweet and kind and just plain adorable. How could anyone not love him?

But how on earth was she supposed to talk to Troy about Ryan and Gabriella? Just the pure mention of them, made him close up and stutter. It may have been months but they were two people he loved and they had betrayed him. So, maybe Troy didn't love Gabriella in the way a boyfriend, perhaps should with his girlfriend but still, it didn't change anything. It just ended friendships.

She wondered how to bring it up to him, the Ryan and Gabriella thing. If she brought it up to him at all…Sharpay suddenly thought. Maybe, she didn't have to tell him? He would only close up and change the conversation anyway.

Okay, maybe she shouldn't meddle but Ryan and Gabriella had asked her specifically hadn't they? They'd said, Troy listens to her! Her! Of all people, which meant if Troy honestly wanted his friendships to not officially end then he would listen to Sharpay. He may be pissed off but in the end he would see sense! Right?

Whilst Troy was at work the next day and Sharpay was sure he would come home all dirty from the grit and sand he would be working with. Although, she would pretend to Troy that she hated the way he looked when he got home, all dishevelled and such, in actual fact she loved it. It made him so un-perfect looking and Sharpay had come to learn, she hated perfection more then anything. Sharpay called up Gabriella. Gabriella answered on the first ring, Sharpay wondered if she'd been waiting by the phone, anticipating her call.

"Sharpay?" There was a high squeak tone to her voice and Sharpay had resist covering her ears.

"Erm…yeah, its me-"

"Did you speak to Troy?" Gabriella asked, hastily and cutting her off. Sharpay sighed loudly down the phone.

"No…I haven't." Gabriella let out a soft groan before Sharpay had the chance to continue. "But, I was thinking you guys could come here? You know…to the apartment and…I could cook or something?" She'd been thinking about it all night, lying in bed whilst the sound of Troy's soft snores and her iPod soothed her. Gabriella sighed on the end of the line.

"I don't know, Shar. The idea of ambushing Troy without his knowledge in his own home? It just…it doesn't sit well for me."

"Well, its all I've got!" Sharpay snapped, she groaned before talking again as Gabriella gave her nothing but silence. "I'm sorry, Gab, I just…I want you guys to be friends again too! Okay, there is nothing more that I want to see right now then Troy happy and having his friends back in his life and I think this might be the only way." There was a moment of silence.

"Yes, maybe you're right." Gabriella relented and Sharpay gave a sigh of relief. "So what time and when is this happening?" Sharpay glance around the apartment, it was a Tuesday and Tuesday's were Troy's late days, most of the time, he didn't even get home till about seven which gave Sharpay plenty of time to head to the shop for some ingredients and attempt to cook it. She wasn't the World's greatest cook and she didn't have that much experience so it would have to be something simple.

"Erm…tonight? Around 6:30. Troy usually gets in around seven." Gabriella giggled down the phone and Sharpay felt confused. "What?" She asked, intrigued.

"Oh nothing, I just love how you know his work schedule so well…okay then I'll see you tonight!" There was a sudden cheerful tone added to her voice now but Sharpay was still left reeling over Gabriella's comment.

"O…kay".

"Oh and Sharpay?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything." She sounded so sincere, Sharpay wanted to reach down the phone and pull her into a great big hug. Sharpay smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Gabs."

Sharpay quickly darted in and out the bathroom and her own bedroom, she was attempting to dress casual and it wasn't going as well as she hoped. She couldn't find her tracksuit bottoms and she couldn't find her dirt-covered, also her favourite pair, of trainers. It looked like her attempt to be casual was going straight down the toilet. In the end, she settled on a simple pair of jeans and normal, logo top. She couldn't find her trainers so instead settled on a pair of pumps, grabbed her purse and headed to a supermarket.

When she had arrived at the local supermarket, she grabbed a basket and began heading towards the vegetable aisle. She hadn't officially decided what to cook yet but Sharpay had decided to settle on something short and easy, and decided to go with pasta. She picked up several packets of pasta – she wasn't sure about Ryan but she knew Troy and the man loved to eat, especially when he got home from work. She contemplated using an unusual sauce to add to the flavouring of the meal, since inevitably the situation was going to be awkward and unusual but instead decided on a simple, tomato sauce.

When she had picked up the main meal, she decided to fuss around such trivial things as candles and what was she to cook for dessert? Sharpay felt kind of bummed that she was unable to even pick up a bottle of wine, damn legal alcohol age, she cursed. She was sure Troy had picked up a couple of bottles a few weeks ago; she hoped he hadn't drunk them. She travelled down the sweet aisle of the supermarket; there was anything from cake to yoghurt. Instead of decided on just one dessert, because she simply couldn't. Out of all the possible things that could of happened at the meal, Sharpay was worried about the possibility of them arguing and complaining about the dessert. Yes, she realised her priority were a little fucked up. She ended up with a small, sponge cake and a strawberry cheesecake, because who could go wrong with a cheesecake?

Once she was done with the meal, she was still endlessly praying for there to be alcohol stocked at home because what was a meal without a little bit of alcohol? She began to simply peruse the supermarket. She ended up down the media section and bought a compilation disc, hoping to set the mood. If anything would stop the tension at the meal, she hoped it would be the music; nothing stops the tension like a good conversation about the latest chart-topping hits!

Sharpay decided then to buy a new top, because she simply didn't have enough! It was black and cling and made her feel great, once she had finally decided she had everything, she headed over to pay before someone stopped stood in front of her, a if stopping her from going anywhere else.

"Excuse me-" She looked up to hopefully make them move before she stopped. There was something about the young man, she was sure she recognised him from somewhere before.  
"Sharpay?" And he sure as hell apparently recognized her. She stalled for a second, sure there was something recognizable about this guy, but she wasn't about to let on that she had no idea who this guy was!

"Yes…? Hi! Erm…" She began to trail off, hoping that this guy would get the picture and re-introduce himself.

"Its me! Zeke?" Zeke, Zeke…yes! Zeke! She was sure she had met him from when she had first moved in with Troy and had been bombarded by a load of his friends! She suddenly beamed.

"Zeke! Hi!" She grinned and smiled back. He glanced down at her filled-to-the-brim basket and raised his eye, she let out a short giggle. "I'm hoping to fix up a meal, to sort out a little issue." She gave him a short smile and even though she had been vague, he seemed to understand, almost straight away.

"Ahhh." He replied, his hand going to back of his neck and gently resting there. "Hoping to fix up Troy, Gabriella and Ryan by any chance?" Sharpay's cheeks began to deepen into a dark red colour, she looked towards the floor for a short while before glancing back.

"Am I that obvious?" Zeke gave out a soft chuckle.

"No, I just think all of us want nothing more then for Troy and Ryan and Gabriella to sort this out, I mean we understand y'know? It's just making some things more awkward." Sharpay nodded her head, to show that she understood where Zeke was coming from, she too wanted to see what it was like when there was no tension between the three of them, after all, Sharpay had only known all of them for a handle of months, she really didn't know what they were like when there was no tension and issues between them and she desperately wanted to know what that was like! "Anyway." Zeke sighed. "I'll let you go and pay, I need to get going." Sharpay grinned at him.

"Alright, well bye!" Zeke grinned back.

"Goodbye Sharpay and good luck for tonight!" Sharpay giggled.

"Thanks! I think I may need it, to be honest!" Zeke winked and walked down the aisles. Sharpay headed to the counter, laid everything out and got ready to pay for it. It wasn't till then, till the questions settled in her mind. Was this really a good idea?

Sharpay headed into the apartment, she was completely in a rush! She had less then an hour to prepare and cook the food, as well as get ready herself.

Luckily, whilst she'd been shopping for the ingredients for dinner, she had been deciding what to wear for the following evening. She knew it was going to be casual yet with a hint of formal since it was going to be awkward and well that always helped along the formalness, she thought. So she settled on a simple, jean skirt that finished a few inches above knee and strappy top. She usually didn't wear shoes around the flat but since this had some sort of an occasion strapped to it, she decided on wearing some of her platforms just to add to her height. Besides, she could always kick them off, if they began to give her some pain throughout the night! She guessed that was the benefit of holding a meal at her own apartment!

She flitted around the place, in between setting the table and getting ready, she was attempting to cook and so far it was going well! Ryan and Gabriella were due to show up in about twenty minutes and if Sharpay knew Gabriella, which she kind of hoped she did by now, she figured Sharpay was not going to be late! So she thought Troy would arrive about twenty minutes or so after Ryan and Gabriella would, she hated blocking him this way but she knew it was the only possibility they had in the hopes that Troy would move on.

Just as Sharpay was brushing on some eye-shadow they was a knock on the door, she felt her heart begin to thump harder. She was nervous and so tempted to scold herself into even thinking of organising such a thing as this. What would Troy think of her? Oh God, what if this sabotaged her and Troy's friendship forever!

She tried to shove it off as she went to answer the door to let Ryan and Gabriella in. She offered them each a glass of wine, thankful that Troy had in fact stocked up with the alcohol, the pair of them stood in the kitchen as Sharpay stirred the pasta sauce. Ryan was the first to speak.

"Sharpay, I just want to say, thank you so much for doing this for us." Ryan wrapped his arm around Gabriella and pulled her close, she nuzzled his neck. Sharpay figured they were showing such closeness because they knew it would be insensitive to do such in front of Troy. "You have no idea how much we appreciate this, how much we appreciate you!" Sharpay blushed and paused with her stirring.

"Look, I cant promise that this is going to work or even remotely work but I hope it does, because I know that the both of you really care for Troy and I know that you never set out to hurt him and I hope that Troy realises that." Gabriella sighed.

"You're such a Godsend, S. I'm so thankful that you're here and that you've been here for Troy throughout this time." Sharpay smiled, softly. She hoped that Troy viewed her the same way.

There was a fumble at the keyhole, any minute now, Troy was going to enter the kitchen and she knew. Nothing was going ever going to be the same again.

* * *

_Again, sorry for the length, it just seemed like the right place to stop! _

_So thoughts, you like/hate it? I would love to hear from you! ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Troy pushed the door open, fumbling with a carrier bag that held a pack of cans for him and a bottle of wine for Sharpay, he'd thought that maybe they could order in some food and relax in front of the television, stick a film on and…cuddle or something. Yes, he'd been thinking about cuddling Sharpay.

He was lost in his thought about cuddling Sharpay on the couch, _would she let him?_ _She let you the other night…_his brain argued, he sighed. Why was he so nervous around Sharpay? He was usually so confident with girls but Sharpay? Not at all.

"Hi, Troy…" He heard Sharpay's voice before he saw her, for a brief second, he wondered why she sounded so timid and then he saw.

Ryan and Gabriella were standing just behind her, he had to force himself not to gape but he couldn't prevent the _what the fuck?_ look that formed on his face. His eyes flitted around the apartment, his nose twitching, what was that smell? Until his eyes landed on the neatly set up table. She was cooking. Sharpay was cooking and for Ryan and Gabriella of all people! He was furious. _Why has she invited them?_ Why would she think that he would want to sit down and have a meal with _them_?

"Sharpay, can I have a word with you in my bedroom, please?" He said through gritted teeth. Sharpay gulped.

"Of course." She replied, meekly. She glanced at the couple and briefly smiled before making her way towards Troy's bedroom, Troy dropped his carrier bag on the table and followed her, not even giving a glance to Ryan or Gabriella.

Once in the bedroom, Troy closed the door with a lot more force then he had intended, Sharpay shuddered. Yep, this had definitely been a bad idea!

"Okay, I know what you're going to say! But Ryan and Gabriella turned up at work yesterday and they really wanted to be friends with you again, they missed you and they were sorry and for some weird reason, they thought that I should be the one to talk to you and I really don't know why but I felt so bad for them I agreed and so I cooked some food and thought we could have a meal and that you guys could talk…" Sharpay trailed off as she ran out of things to ramble about, she had wanted to explain herself so desperately that she tried to get it all out as fast as she could, she wasn't even sure if it had made sense. Troy was just staring at her.

"I know you're mad at me and I know you're mad at them too but I honestly believe that they never meant to hurt you." She was staring at the floor, trying to avoid looking up at Troy. "Sometimes you just can't help who you fall for…" She glanced up at him, almost willing him to understand what she meant for Ryan and Gabriella and what she meant about her feelings for him. Troy felt his heart begin to beat harder against his chest. _Yes, he understood falling for someone he shouldn't very well…_ Wasn't he technically falling for someone else whilst being in a relationship? He sighed visibly and stepped forward, he uncrossed his previously folded arms and placed a each hand on one of Sharpay's arms.

"You really want me to sit down and have a meal with them, listen to what they've got to say? It means this much to you?" Troy asked, his eyes glistening. Sharpay gave a small nod.

"I do. They are my friends, Gabriella at least and I care for her, I don't want to see her sad. I don't want to see you sad either and I think you miss having Ryan in your life." Troy actually felt his eyes welling up over how much this girl cared for him. _She cared for him this much?_ Wow. He sighed.

"Here we go!" Sharpay placed her dish of pasta in the centre of the table, she felt rather pleased with herself. It had not been a disaster in the kitchen and it smelled quite delicious, if she did say so herself.

"Thanks Shar, smells amazing!" Gabriella said and Ryan nodded, Troy grinned, his hand already on the move, Sharpay swatted away.

"Don't even think about it, Mr. I know your game!" She winked. Gabriella blushed and for what felt like the millionth time, she knew she had made the right decision, just watching Troy interact with Sharpay was enough to prove that.

"So…Troy, how's work been going?" Gabriella asked, sweetly and Troy tried hard to prevent his smile from faltering, he swallowed his food. He shrugged.

"Its been alright, I guess. Working on some fancy pants hotel at the moment." Troy rolled his eyes and Ryan interrupted.

"Guile?" Troy glanced before nodding. "Damn, greedy fuckers building two at the same time." Troy spluttered, seriously?

"No way. Heck, at least he did it with the same company!" That would explain why Troy had successfully managed to avoid Ryan then, Troy thought to himself.

Just like that, the girls had to find themselves something to talk about whilst the guys bitched and complained about some guy called "Guile" and his obsession with perfection over his many, many hotels.

"Okay, I have dessert!" Sharpay exclaimed when it had been twenty minutes since everybody had finished their meals.

"Dessert? Wow, you went all out Sharpay!" Ryan joked.

"Tell me you got jelly!" Troy grinned like a child and Sharpay laughed. Troy gave her a pout.

"No, Troy. I did not buy jelly but if you buy some at the weekend then I will make some for you, okay!" Sharpay laughed and Troy relented, still pouting. Gabriella gave a high pitched squeal.

"Nice Gabs." Ryan muttered and Gabriella covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry, its just the pair of you are so cute together!" A wave of silence came over the room. How awkward was that? A girl telling her ex boyfriend that he looked cute with someone else?

"And now for desserts!" Sharpay hastily said and ran to the kitchen, not that it shielded her since it was in the same room…but at least gave her a distraction.

"Really, Gabriella?" Troy said in a hushed tone. Gabriella blushed.

"Sorry, its just…true. Its so obvious that you have feelings for her!" Gabriella replied in an equally hushed tone. Sharpay was oblivious to it all as he dished out the cheesecake and sponge cake.

"Well, that may be so but that doesn't mean she has feelings for me to."

"So you admit you have feelings for her?" Ryan asked, his interest suddenly spiked. He knew it. Troy glanced at the floor.

"Does it matter?"

"What do you mean 'does it matter?'" Ryan leaned forward. "You've got feelings for someone and she definitely has them for you! Of course it matters!" Troy shook his head.

"No, you don't know Ryan! And what if she doesn't? What if you're wrong? A-and she feels uncomfortable so she moves out but she has nowhere to go but back home to her parents. I would never do that to her. I would never put her in that position." Ryan contemplated this and stayed silent for a bit, he took a sip of his beer and then spoke once more.

"You realised that there is something you haven't considered?" Troy looked confused.

"And what's that?" Ryan didn't miss a beat.

"What if I'm right?"


End file.
